Can't Be Normal
by McAwesome007
Summary: AU: Annabeth Chase famous singer wants to be a normal teenager for once and have a high school experience. She goes to Goode High where she meets the gang and faces a whole lot of different challenges.  Percabeth and other minor pairings.
1. Can't Be Normal

**Summary:**Annabeth Chase famous singer wants to be a normal teenager for once and have a high school experience. She goes to Goode High where she meets the gang.

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, The songs used or anything for that matter. I only own Lauren at this stage.**

* * *

><p>I could hear the crowd chanting my name. The "Will you marry me?" 's and the "I love you" 's.<p>

Oh, Hi my name is Annabeth Chase. Yes, the famous singer-actress-model. I checked my outfit. A silver sparkling halter top that stopped right above my stomach. It showed of my flat tanned stomach and was really cute with the short denims short I was wearing. I had white vans on.

I took a deep breath and walked up onto the stage. If I wasn't used to the hairsplitting screams I would have been deaf. Even though it takes a lot out of me I just love performing and I just adore my fans.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" I screamed.

I heard a chorus of "Yes" 's and "Yeah" 's.

"Well, we gonna start this out a little slow, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply. I signaled the band to start

the music. I brought the mic to my lips.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
><em>

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do  
><em>

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
><em>

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<br>_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<br>_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
><em>

_You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me?<em>

The crowd was going crazy.

"Hey everybody, I have a surprise for you guys, but you have to prove to be that you _really really _want it." I said.

Screams erupted throughout the whole stadium.

"Okay, you proved yourselves to me so – drum roll please – "_drum roll starts_ " give it up for my best friend, Thalia Grace!"

"Wazzup?" Thalia yelled as she came running onto the stage with her black spiky hair bouncing around. She had her usual black eye liner on that made her electric blue eyes pop. Her signature "Death by Barbie" t-shirt on and red skinny jeans. She had her famous combat boots on. Not a lot of people know this but she really has a big and caring heart. Just don't tell her I told you, she would kill me and no I am not joking.

She was met with a response of screams and yells.

"Hit it guys" I said.

The music started to play.

**Annabeth**

_I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be something in the water<em>

**Thalia **

_Sippin' gin and juice  
>Laying underneath the palm trees<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
>(at us)<em>

**Annabeth**

_You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

**Both**

_California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>Will melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

**Thalia**

_You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the golden coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

**Annabeth**

_California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>Will melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

**Thalia**

_California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

**Both**

_California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>Will melt your popsicle  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

_California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>West coast represent  
>(West coast, west coast)<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<em>

* * *

><p>I sang a few more songs, but then it was time to finish up. I said goodnight and walked backstage. I gave the sound manager the mic and headed for my dressing room. Once inside I quickly changed into some comfortable jeans, a black and multi-coloured DC t-shirt and my favourite purple vans. I put on my Yankees cap that my mom gave me and my ray ban sunglasses.<p>

I was then escorted by my-bodyguard-slash-driver-slash-ping-pong-buddy (it gets lonely being famous), Argus, to the car waiting it was a black BMW. I could have had a limo but I don't like attracting to much attention. I know what you're thinking '_You're famous of course you gonna get attention and isn't being famous all about the attention?'_ Well I guess it is, but I do it for the fun of it. For the thrill. The rush.

As I entered the car I saw my manager and Thalia already waiting for me.

"Man that was a great show. Thanks for helping Thals." I told her.

"No problem, Annie" She replied grinning.

"Just so you know you are the only one and will be the only one to ever call me that."

"I know." She chuckled

"Ugh, I just want to take a long shower and sleep. I. AM. EXHAUSTED!"

"Don't worry, Honey. We'll be at the house in 5 minutes." Lauren my manager told me

After that everything was quiet except for the radio that just finished playing a song by The Script. Then one of my songs started to play so I switched it off. It just sounds really weird to listen to myself.

"Ma'am, we have a problem." Argus said.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"We're being followed by some paparazzi. I know how to lose them but it'll take 15 or so minutes."

"Fine." I groaned "I wish I was a normal sixteen year old sometimes"

"You're only fifteen. Your birthday isn't for another two weeks."

"THALIA!"

"Just saying." She murmured

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later<strong>

We finally arrived at my house in LA. I guess you could call it a mansion, but to me its home. I live here most of the time.

My house was a simple white two storey building with silver trimming and a state of the art security system. It had a great view of the city and was right on the beach. One of my favourite places was the beach. So relaxing and peaceful.

As we entered the through the front door I was headed straight up to my room when I stopped and walked back and said goodbye to Lauren and goodnight to Thalia, because she lives with me.

As I walked to my room all I could think about was sleep. I trudged to my room opening the door I inspected the purple room. The purple wallpaper stuck out against my white and silver bed with purple pillows that matched the walls.

I walked into my bathroom and started the shower. I quickly got undressed and slipped into the shower. The hot water pouring down on my tired body felt amazing. I used my lemon shampoo and conditioner and rinsed my hair out. I then used my favourite peach body wash.

I put the shower off and dried myself off. I made a run for my closet and grabbed my black and blue shirt that said 'Finally, time for bed!' and my light blue and green polka dot pajama short shorts. I slipped on the clothes and made my way back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I climbed under my white duvet. Just before I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep I had one thought going through my mind.

_Why can't I be a normal teenager?_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think and if I it's good enough to carry on with.<strong>

**=)**


	2. Highschool Ain't So Bad

**Disclaimer: Still a 15 year old girl. Don't own PJO or anything else for that matter.**

I woke up at 9 AM. I usually wake up at half past 7, but I had a late night. I went downstairs and started the coffee maker. I know I'm only sixteen, okay, I know I'm only fifteen but I need the energy.

You're probably wondering if there's anybody here in this house except Thalia and I. No, there's not well Argus lives here too. See my mom is Athena Chase the famous architect and she can't just up and leave whenever I have a concert so I usually have Thalia with me and I always have Argus. My dad, Dr. Fredrick Chase is a history professor in New York.

The coffee was finally done. I placed it on a tray with two bowls of Coco Pops Cereal and made my way upstairs to Thalia's Room.

Thalia's room is black with sky blue stripes. Her room is kind of messy compared to mine, but that's Thalia for you.

I set the tray down on her desk and examined the lump curled up in the middle of her bed. I readied myself and leaped landing right on top of her.

She groaned.

"The early bird gets the worm." I joked.

"Don't worry McDonald's serves breakfast till half past ten." Came her muffled reply

"But I have coco pops. I guess I'll just have to throw out the chocolaty puffs and milky goodness." I said in an amused tone.

"You can't do that!" she shot up almost bumping her head into mine.

I laughed as she stood up and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down again eating as if it will run away.

* * *

><p>After we ate I told her to get ready because we have a meeting with Lauren before we fly to New York tonight.<p>

After showering and putting on fresh clothes etc. We were ready to go. I had a white T-shirt on that said '_I'm not a nerd. I'm just smarter than you_' with black skinny jeans and my red converse high tops. I pulled my blonde locks into a ponytail and applied minimum make up and a grapefruit lipgloss.

Thalia wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue shirt that said '_Please speak very slowly. I'm not fluent in idiot!_' and some black converse. She had her hair down and some eyeliner on.

I convinced Argus to let me take my car and that he can follow us. I walked through the conjoining door of the kitchen to the garage and saw my beauty. My silver BMW Z4. I got in and Thalia got in the passenger seat. I know I'm only fifteen but being famous has its perks. Argus followed us in the car from last night. I made sure to have my roof up and my sunglasses on.

After 25 minutes or so of driving we reached the studio. I hadn't even fully parked yet and Thalia was climbing out yelling something along the lines of being in the game room and having to beat a high score.

I made my way to Lauren's office.

* * *

><p>After going through a few things I finally got enough courage to ask Lauren a question that has been on my mind for quite some time.<p>

"Uh – Lauren I want – May I – Um – , please? I quickly blurted out.

"I thought you might need a break so I agree, but you'll have to have disguises."

"But please I promise I will – Wait what? – You said yes?"

"On the condition that you actually go learn and for the experience and maybe some new songs" she told me.

"I will. I promise." I said as I hugged her

"But you have to be the one to tell Thalia that she has to go to school."

I stiffened. "Oh no."

* * *

><p>As I walked into the game room I saw Thalia doing a weird little happy dance and yelling "Take that GingaNinja5, I Thalia McAwesome Grace beat you, you son of a – "<p>

"Thalia language! There are younger kids here!" I quickly told her

"Yes, mom" she groaned.

"So I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"How much do you love me?"

"I don't know at this point, 'cause you only every ask that when you need something. So spill it."

"Pfft – Is not. I just wanted – "but she cut me off

"Spill it Chase!" She glared at me

"Well I got Lauren to say yes to me going to high school, but you have to go with me. Please don't kill me!" I said so fast I was out of breath. I shut my eyes and braced myself for when she'll attack me. But nothing came. I peeked at her and she smiled.

"Yeah, but we have to go to the school of my choice. I wanna go to Goode High." She told me

"Why Goode High, if I may ask?" I asked her

"My brother, Jason goes there. He's a ninth grader."

"Oh, okay. I guess it's settled then. We're going to Goode."

* * *

><p>It was the morning of our first day at Goode High. I was already awake at 6 AM. Showered, dressed, fed and teeth brushed by 7 AM.<p>

I wore a simple white shirt that went to just above my knees with black leggings that had silver studs down the sides. I had a black leather jacket on and a pair of black heels. I would rather have worn sneakers but then the tabloids will have a field day about no fashion sense. I decided t get a wig that is exactly like my hair just brown and after a long battle I don't have to wear contacts.

Just before I left I got a text from Thalia saying that she and Jason had just left home. I replied that I was about to leave. I grabbed my helmet and school backpack. I lifted the seat of my Ducati Desmosedici RR motorbike** (**a.k.a. my birthday present)and placed my backpack under the seat before popping the seat back on. I put my silver helmet on and started the bike.

I arrived at school in 10 minutes. It would have taken 20 minutes if I had taken a car. I stopped in a parking spot in front of the school. I could feel a few eyes on me. I took off my helmet and let my hair fall down. Well if I didn't have their attention before I sure do now. The guys were gawking and most of the girls looked shocked. Some even looked jealous.

I lifted the seat and replaced my backpack with my helmet. I slipped a pair of Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses on. Making sure I had everything and that nobody could take my bike I made my way to the main office. I could still feel the eyes on me.

I was almost to the office when someone walked in front of me blocking my way. I looked up to see a tall guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Well hello there pretty girl" he said. Probably a jock that tries to get with every moving thing with boobs.

"Don't call me that." I said with my teeth clenched

"Don't be like that, baby. I know you want me. I'm Luke by the way." He told me.

"And I'm out of here" I retorted. Pushing past him and walking into the office where I found Thalia already waiting for me.

She had some black skinny jeans on with a grey shirt that said '_Good Girls Are Just Bad Girls That Don't Get Caught_' and a pair of grey vans. Her usual black hair was still there but she opted for contacts.

"Hey Thals or should I say Tina Grey" I greeted her.

"Hey Annie. Ha I can say that now, Anne Caccia" She said grinning

"Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, I'll wait here while you get yours. PS. The principle – not so nice."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I made my way over to the lady working at the desk.

"Hi I'm Anne Caccia. One of the new students and I was just wondering where I could get my schedule." I asked sweetly. **(A/N: Her surname is 'Chase' but in Italian. Oh and I got it off Google Translate) **

"Go through to the principal's office. Down the corridor last door on the right." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

I walked down the hall and stopped outside the door that said '_Principal – Mr.D_'. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard a muffled '_Come in_'. So I did.

"So you are the new brat- I mean student?" he said looking at me with bloodshot eyes

"Yes, I am sir" I said a little scared

"Well here's your schedule. You and Miss Tina Grey have the same schedules. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask someone else first. Off you go now!"

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye!" I replied and got out of there at fast as possible. I walked towards Thalia but was stopped by the lady behind the desk saying that she had called two boys to show us around the school. We said thank you and made our way out of the office.

We walked back outside and to the cafeteria to where the lady instructed us to go. I could feel eyes on us again.

As we got there, I saw two guys with dark hair standing and talking. One had raven black hair that kind of looked like Justin Bieber's while the other had dark brown hair. The Justin Bieber Boy had a blue v-neck shirt on and black jeans with a pair of blue converse shoes on. While the other was dressed in all black.

I tapped on the Justin Bieber Boy's shoulder and he turned around saying "Look Rachel, I don't care how much you pay me I will not – oh hey you're not Rachel." he said blushing slightly.

"Last time I checked I was Annab-Anne, just Anne." I quickly tried to correct

"The new girl, right?" he asked

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Uh… gah"

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you perhaps know where we can find two guys who have to show us around the school? Oh and this is my best friend. Th-Tina Grey" I pointed to Thalia.

"That would be us" the emo looking guy told me "kelp head over here is my cousin, Percy Jackson, and I am Nico DiAngelo and it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Sorry about – uh yeah – you know" Percy stuttered

"It's okay, don't worry" Thalia spoke for me seeing that I was distracted by Percy's sea green eyes.

"Well this way ladies" Nico said. Walking through the cafeteria. Percy turned around hesitantly and followed. I swear I heard him something about '_So glad Ms. Dodds caught me and made me do this._' But you never know.

Before we followed, Thalia and I turned to each other and said "Maybe high school isn't so bad after all?"

We started laughing and walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review. I won't always keep a steady pace on updating so I decided to have chapters written in advance. So when i have writers block or in a few weeks when I have exams I will still be able to give you a story.<strong>

**Oh and Gluten Free Grace you were my 1st Reviewer and 1st to make put me on their story alert. But thanks to everyone that reviewed and please feel free to make any suggestions.**

**Oh and sorry if i mess up the school thing. I live in South Africa, our schools are WAY different than yours. **

**Byeeeee :)**


	3. Why Does He Have To Make It So Hard?

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"So this is the cafeteria" Percy told us "there's a stage over there where people can perform or make announcements and stuff." He said pointing to a big-ish stage<p>

The cafeteria had rectangular navy blue tables and the benches were a bright yellow, matching the schools colours. The room was quite big.

"Do you guys want to sit with us at lunch?" Nico asked us.

"If you don't mind?" I asked

"Of course not" Percy told me, flashing me a perfect smile. Kind of made my stomach flutter

"Thanks" Thalia replied

They showed us the rest of the school and it wasn't too big so we wouldn't get lost.

We compared schedules turns out we have almost all the same classes together except Thalia and I have art while Nico and Percy have biology.

We were kind of late for homeroom so we headed to the first period together. English with a Mr. Blofis **(A/N: In this story Paul is just going to be a family friend. Like Percy's second dad)**

We walked in and I noticed that almost everyone was already here and seated. Percy and Nico went to their seats in the back while Thalia and I sat down in front of this girl with _really_ red curly hair.

"Ugh newbies who gave you permission to sit here, who do you think you are?" the girl sneered

I just ignored her and I must say it was really hard. I can't stand bitchy people.

"Class I'd like you guys to say hello to Ms. Anne Caccia and Ms. Tina Grey our two new students. Will you two please stand up?" Mr. Blofis asked

We stood up and we could feel all the eyes on us. We sat back down and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to be greeted by the red headed girl.

"May I help you?" I asked her.

"Just so you know this is MY school and you better stay out of my way, you got that?" She snapped

"No, thanks we're fine." Thalia told her with a sweet fake smile and turned back around.

Her face was priceless.

The classes went by quite fast thanks to my ADHD. Fortunately it was time for lunch.

I found Percy waiting by the door for someone. _Kinda sweet_, I thought _No Annabeth, School NOT boys. School. _

I sneaked up on him

"Hi, you waiting for someone?" I asked

"Crap! Oh it's you Anne. Man, don't do that again and I was uh- Waiting for you." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, so we gonna go in?" I motioned to the door

"Yeah, after you"

We made our way to the food counters. I grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and a slice of pizza. Percy grabbed a cherry coke as well as a slice of pizza. I followed him to a table that had quite a lot of people already. I spotted Thalia talking to Nico and two other guys that look a lot alike, probably twins.

"Hey guys, this is Anne."

"Hi Anne" they all chorused

I sat down next to Percy and everyone started to introduce themselves to me.

"My name's Silena Beauregard" A really pretty girl with Black hair and blue eyes, told me.

"I'm Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls me Beckendorf. Well everyone except Silena." A tall muscular guy told me. He was quite tanned and had brown eyes and black hair.

"Bianca Di Angelo. Oh and Death Breath over there's twin brother." She had dark brown silky hair and black eyes. I'm not going to lie, it freaked me out a little but she seemed completely the opposite of her brother, Nico.

"Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll." One of the twin boys introduced. They had light brown hair and light blue eyes. Something about them made me to check my pockets to make sure I still have everything.

"I'm Grover Underwood" a guy that had reddish brown curly hair and light brown eyes, told me.

"And I'm Juniper Busch" said a girl that had this natural look to her. She had amber hair and green eyes.

"Chris Rodriguez." Said a guy that had black hair and brown eyes.

"Clarisse La Rue." A kind of muscular girl told me. She had brown eyes and brown hair.

"And I'm Tina Grey!" Thalia told me

"Really Tina?" I asked her, raising my one eyebrow

"Yeah, Annie." She said grinning

"By the way, I have free period next and I was wondering if I could use the music room?" I asked

"Oh I'll show you and if you don't mind me asking can I come with?" Silena asked while making a puppy dog face that nobody could say no to.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "Tina, you gonna come with?" I asked Thalia

"Nope, I'm gonna go with the Stolls to play a prank on that redheaded freak" Thalia told me.

"What is up with that girl? I just sat down in English and she already told me that this is her school and all that jazz"

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her dad is the owner of Dare Enterprises, she thinks she runs this school but the only reason why she actually is something in this school is because she is a bitch. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. Ask Percy." Bianca told me.

I turned to him and trying not to laugh, I asked "So Rachel is your stalker, huh?"

"Yeah, since about the fifth grade. She even tries to bribe me to be her boyfriend." He kind of looked annoyed

"Hey wanna here a joke?" Thalia asked the table

"Yeah sure" came the replies

"What's the difference between a snowwoman and a snowman?" she asked

"Have no clue." Grover replied

"Snowballs." Thalia said and she started cracking up. After about 10 seconds we were all practically rolling around the floor laughing.

_~~Bell goes~~_

"Come along, Annie" Silena told me. I was going to argue about the "Annie" part but I'm never going to win, am I?

"Bye." I told everyone before I left.

* * *

><p>"And here's the music room" Silena motioned to a double door.<p>

I walked in. It wasn't anything fancy but it had almost every instrument needed to make a band. I grabbed a guitar and started working on a new song while Silena played a few things on the piano.

I finally finished the song and started to sing it.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<em>

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<p>

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<p>

Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<p>

I heard clapping and turned around. Crap, I forgot about Silena.

"That was amazing." She told me

"Thanks, how about we go meet up with the others. They have free period to, right?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. They're probably under the big tree."

"Big tree?"

"Oh it's this massive tree outside. Where we sometimes meet up or just hangout during school"

When we arrived at the big tree. Everybody was there except Thalia and the Stolls.

"You have to hear how this girl sings and can she play guitar or what?" was the first thing Silena told them

"No, it wasn't anything special" I told them.

"Don't lie. Look, I took a video" She said as she took her phone out. I groaned

After everyone was finish watching they stared at me in amazement. I couldn't help but blush when Percy told me that it was really good. _Come on, I sing in front of millions of people, I have done a few movies and yet a hot guy compliments me and I blush. Ugh!_

Luckily the bell rang. Time for P.E. – I actually like P.E.

I walked to the gym with Bianca and we found Thalia waiting. We entered the girl's locker room.

A lady gave us a lock and key and also a swimsuit, a navy blue sleeveless shirt and bright yellow short shorts and told us that we are going to do swimming today.

We decided to put the two-piece on and I made extra sure my wig is on tight. We made our way out only to be looked at like we a piece of meat by the boys.

"Okay, today we are just going to see what your swimming ability is." The coach started "Everyone line up next to the pool."

I stood next to Thalia.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a guy with a really toned body came running in. He had a pair of navy blue swim trunks on.

"Mr. Jackson, I'll let it slide this once" the coach told him. _Wait 'Mr. Jackson?' No way! Why does he have to make it so hard for me?_

He looked up and caught my eyes and smiled that perfect smile. If it wasn't for the coach I would have carried on staring at him for the rest of the period

* * *

><p><em>Come on! Two more minutes! <em>I kept on looking at the clock. I had to get this wig off.

_~~Bell rings~~_

_YES!_ I put everything in my backpack and headed to my locker. I already found Thalia at hers.

"Hey, wanna come to my house after school, my mom's going to work late and my dad is on a business trip?" I asked Thalia

"Yeah, I just have take Jason home first."

"Maybe we should invite the others too." I asked her

"Invite the others where?" Percy asked from behind me

"To my house, kelp head" I told him

"Got to go, see you later Annie" Thalia told me. Before I could respond she was too far away.

"So do you guys want to come?" I asked Percy

"That'd be awesome. I'll phone the others" he said while opening his locker, that was next to mine.

"I'll text you the address"

* * *

><p>I drove home and quickly made sure that I put away all my awards that was about Annabeth Chase. I had to be Anne Caccia. Luckily we don't really have lots of pictures of me in the house.<p>

I took my wig of for a while.

_My Mother told me  
>If I was goody<br>That she would buy me  
>A rubber dolly<br>My Auntie told her  
>I'd kissed a soldier<br>Now she won't buy me  
>A rubber dolly <em>

_3, 6, 9  
>The goose drank wine<br>The monkey chew tobacco on the streetcar line  
>The line broke, the monkey got choked<br>And they all went to heaven in a little rowboat_

"Hey Mom" I answered my phone

"Hi Honey. I need to ask you a favour?"

"Okay, go ahead"

"Can you please take care of Malcolm tonight? His dad is busy and his mom is still in the hospital." She asked

"Of course I will. He's my cousin." I replied "I have to go, bye. Some friends are coming over. Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

><p>I heard the door bell ring.<p>

"Hey Bethy." I was tackled into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Mal. Come on in, do you want some coke or anything?" I asked.

Malcolm looks a lot like me. He has grey eyes just like mine and blonde hair but his is straight. He's only fourteen but he has been through quite a bit.

"Do you have Cream Soda?" he asked **(A/N: We have cream soda here in South Africa. Don't know about you America, I know you don't get it in Europe or the rest of Africa. It's a soda that pretty much every kid here loves.)**

"Yep" I poured myself and him a glass of Cream Soda.

I told Malcolm about the wig and that I'm going to high school and he promised he'll call me by my fake name and that he won't mess up.

* * *

><p>I had my wig on.<p>

I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I yelled

"Wasn't going to get it." I heard Malcolm yell back

I opened the door and found Nico, Bianca and Percy waiting together.

"Hey guys. Go up stairs and into the rec room, it's the one to the left. I'm just going to check on my cousin." I told them

* * *

><p>As I was walking up the stairs I heard Bianca say, "Whoa, check out all these songs she's written."<p>

_OH CRAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. Oh and Song suggestions are welcome - PM me. <strong>

**I'll try to update every Sunday. School starts again tomorrow so I have 4 weeks of school and then the exams start.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**=)**


	4. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

**Disclaimer: Still don't anything.**

* * *

><p>I rushed into the room and quickly but as politely as possible I took the music papers from Bianca.<p>

"You don't want to see those. They're amateur. They aren't any good." I quickly stashed them into one of the many cupboards.

"So do you guys want to play Guitar Hero?" I asked. The boys immediately forgot about the music but I could see Bianca didn't.

The doorbell rang.

"Malcolm, can you get that." I yelled.

"Fine."

Two minutes later Thalia, the Stolls, Beckendorf and Silena walked in. I greeted them and soon it was my turn to play Guitar Hero.

"Ready to go down, WiseGirl?" Percy asked me.

"WiseGirl? That's the best you got, Seaweed Brain?" I taunted back

"Whatever, I'm a master at this game." He told me

Thalia just smirked.

I heard the Stolls mutter "Five on Jackson".

Then Thalia said "Fifty on Anne."

The Stolls laughed and told her to get her wallet out.

We started playing "Hot For Teacher" by Van Halen. I play A LOT of Guitar Hero so I have pretty much mastered all songs, but the Stolls and Percy don't need to know that.

So fifty bucks later – To Thalia, of course – we were hungry so we decided to order pizza.

* * *

><p>After we ate pizza and joked around for awhile it was time for everyone to go home. Well except Thalia, she decided to stay – which is nothing out of the ordinary for me, she practically stays with us anyway.<p>

I curled up on the couch next to Thalia and handed her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. We started watching chick flicks.

Half way through our second movie, The Jerk Theory, Thalia turned to me and asked "Do you think they'll be mad if they find out who we are?"

"I don't know, Thals, but we'll tell them once we know them a little better, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning I had my 'hair' in a messy bun. I put on a pair of black denim shorts and a purple shirt. I slipped on my grey ballet flats and put a little bit off mascara and cherry lipgloss on.<p>

"Thalia, I'll pull out the car so long." I yelled upstairs.

I decided to have my BMW Z4 shipped here – I could have bought another car, but I didn't want to – why one when you have one.

I pulled the car out and put on my sunglasses. Today is quite sunny so I decided to leave the roof down.

Thalia came running out in faded short shorts, with a white shirt that had black righting on that said '_Hey you. Yeah you. No, not you. The other guy. Yes, you. You right there. Do you like Tacos?'_ with a pair of black ballet flats.

When we arrived at school there were a few stares, but not nearly as bad as yesterday. We got our backpacks and made our way to the cafeteria where we found everybody.

"Hey." I said

"Sup." Thalia told them.

"Hey guys." came the reply.

"Why do you guys look half dead?" Thalia asked. That girl never beats around the bush.

"We shouldn't have stayed at your house so late." Silena mumbled

"Well Th-Tina and I still watched two movies and we're fine." I told them.

I guess being a pop star has its benefits.

"Before I forget to tell you, every second day has a different schedule. So here is your schedule for today." Percy gave me a paper with everything on.

"Thanks." I smiled and he returned it.

_~~Ring~~_

"Come on Tina, we have art." I told Thalia while I was standing up.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, today you are going to paint anything you want." Our art teacher told us, Mrs. Thomas<p>

I started painting an owl. I don't really know why but they always interested me.

I heard a commotion and when I looked up I saw a very frightened Katie Gardner covered in green paint and Rachel laughing at her while holding a jar of green paint. Katie ran out of the room and before I knew it I was chasing after her.

I found her trying to get the paint of her clothes. She was crying while rubbing the paint off of her face.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked

"I bumped her by accident and she made a tiny little line that she could easily paint over, but she got mad and threw me with paint and insulted me." She told me in between sobs.

I really hate bullies.

"Come with me, I have extra clothes." I told her. This is true, because you never know when you have to change clothes to get away from the paparazzi.

"Thanks" she gave me a small smile.

* * *

><p>I helped Katie as best as I could. By the time we were done I had missed the rest of art and math. It was time for free period and I took Katie with me.<p>

We made it to the big tree in ten minutes. It wouldn't have taken so long if I didn't have to assure Katie that the gang won't mind.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I was helping Katie here because the redheaded freak attacked her and I was hoping if it was okay if she could join us today and at lunch." I asked them

"Sure, no problem Katie. I don't mind at all" Travis told her and then his cheeks turned a slight pink colour.

"Thank you." Katie told them. She sat next to Travis and everybody welcomed her in, just like they did with me and Thalia. I still couldn't get Rachel out of my mind. How could someone be so mean.

Everyone was having fun and telling jokes, but I wasn't paying attention. I was working on a new song.

* * *

><p>Lunch came pretty fast. I only had some cherry coke. I wasn't really hungry because sure Annabeth Chase has done what I'm about to do, but Anne Caccia hasn't.<p>

I walked up the stage with guitar in hand and immediately everyone was watching me.

"I've been here a total of two days and a lot of people have told me about a certain someone and I've even witnessed it myself today. So this song goes out to Rachel Dare." I told them.

The whole gang was confused you could see it on their faces. Especially Percy's.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

When I was finished everybody was cheering except Rachel. She tried glaring at me but you could see she was to shocked to do anything.

I walked off the stage and went back to my friends. I got a few pats on the back and quite a lot of high fives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Will update next sunday again.<strong>

**Exams start in 3 weeks and I still have to do my PAT in IT, but i'll try my best**

**PEACE. LOVE. PJO.**

**=)**


	5. Hundred No's And One Yes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

It's been three weeks since the Rachel incident. She tries to give me death glares, but nothing compares to Thalia's Death Glare.

Percy has become my best guy friend. I do like him more than a friend though, but I don't know what to do. He flirts with me, He's caring, funny and HOT and I flirt back. But does the seaweed brain do anything about it? NO.

He inspired one of my latest songs Hot & Cold. It's been a hit all over the radio and MTV.

Only Thalia knows I like him. _This cannot be good._

* * *

><p><em>*BEEP*BEEP*<em>

I put my alarm on snooze. Ah five more minutes of bliss.

Those five minutes ended very quickly.

I trudged out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I had a nice steaming hot shower.

I'm not big on dresses but I have a few comfy ones. I decided to wear one that wasn't too show-y. It was a blue and white striped dress with a red belt that went above my waist. I wore blue ballet flats with it. I decided to let my hair down today.

On my way to Thalia's house I picked up two iced Mocha Chocca coffees.

As I pulled up at Thalia's house I heard yelling, I couldn't hear much but I heard something along the lines of '_I'm going to be late, Jason! Give me my shoe back. I'm sorry okay? I won't call Piper your girlfriend anymore!_'

I waited two more minutes and Thalia came out looking a little annoyed.

She had a purple shirt on that had a tomato looking up at a bottle of ketchup and saying '_This is so messed up_' with light blue faded jeans, almost white and a pair of purple vans.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Jason went all crazy on me for calling Piper his girlfriend. It's so obvious they like each other." Thalia told me as she was getting into my car.

"No problemo Thals and I totally agree with the whole Piper thing. If he likes her he should tell her."

"Okay, you should tell Percy then." She replied with an evil smirk.

"Drink your coffee and shut up" I replied and handed her, her drink.

* * *

><p>We found everybody in the cafeteria.<p>

We greeted everyone. We managed to start at '_What's being served for lunch today_' to '_Justin Bieber is in the hospital – he fell off a ladder trying to reach puberty'_.

Soon Silena asked, "So who is your celebrity crush?"

Bianca said "Zac Efron." A few boys pulled their faces at that.

"Yeah, I agree with Bianca." Silena told them. Katie and Juniper nodded.

"I don't know." I told them and Thalia agreed with me.

"I like that Thalia Grace. She has an amazing voice and is super hot." Nico replied while staring dreamy eyed. Thalia had a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Connor and Grover seemed to agree with him.

"No way man, that Annabeth Chase is way hotter." Percy told him. Now it was my turn to blush. Travis and Beckendorf seemed to agree.

"I guess that Emily Osment chick is quite nice." Chris told us with a shrug.

"They're all little stuck up bitches. They would never even look at us let alone talk to us because they think they are all high and mighty. Especially that Thalia and Annabeth girls. The press seems to love them and everybody says they're so down to earth but I don't believe it." Clarisse told us.

I watched Thalia's fist clench and I knew mine were the exact same.

Before anybody could say anything we were interrupted by Mr. Brunner, our history teacher, on the little stage. He had to adjust the microphone because he was in a wheelchair.

"Good morning, students" he sounded way too happy for this early in the morning.

"Morning." Came the mumbled reply.

"The friday in three weeks there will be a dance. It's mandatory and please it is formal attire. No jeans and sneakers." With that said he wheeled himself off the stage.

There were a few groans.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the announcement about the dance was made. That means there is only two weeks left and sure, I've been asked by a lot of boys but not the guy I wanted to go with.<p>

Every time someone came up to me and asked me to the dance Percy's face had a look of jealousy or disappointment and when I say "No" his whole face lights up, but he never asks me.

Nico asked Thalia.

Travis asked Katie.

Chris asked Clarisse.

Beckendorf asked Silena _obviously_

Grover asked Juniper

Connor asked Bianca (Bianca didn't know how to say no)

That leaves Percy and I, but does he ask me? NO!

I guess it's understandable. I'm not hot like those other girls that show way too much skin and wear way to short shorts. But I know that Percy isn't a guy that's into that. Well I hope not.

* * *

><p>The bell signaling that the school day is over had just rung and I was so relieved yet so disappointed at the same time. There's only one and a half weeks left until the dance and he still hasn't asked me, but Luke has asked me four times now.<p>

I was brought out of my daydream by a tanned hand snapping fingers in front of my face. I looked up to find the greened eyed boy I've been crushing on for about a month staring at me with a cute lopsided grin.

"Hey, sorry spaced out." I told him

"You were probably just thinking about me weren't you?" he said jokingly.

"You have no idea" I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry, what you say?"

"I said, you wish" I quickly lied

"Uh… yeah" he looked kind of disappointed.

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes as we walked to our lockers and put our books back.

"So are you going this afternoon? To the new pizza place I mean." He asked as we were walking out of the school building.

"Yeah. Tina and I will meet you there." I told him.

"Well I got to go see you later."

"You too."

I found Thalia talking to Nico outside close to my car.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Annie." Thalia greeted me

"Hey." Came Nico's reply

"So Nico you gonna drive with us to the pizza place?" I asked

"Thanks but no thanks. I've already got a lift from Percy. See you guys later."

"Bye Nico." We both told him.

"So did kelp head ask you?" she asked me

"No." I quietly replied then got in the car.

The rest of the drive was quiet. We arrived at the pizza place in ten minutes. When we walked in and found everyone already there.

We greeted them and Thalia and I sat next to each other. Percy sat straight in front of me. Great.

We ordered two large pizzas – One spare rib and one pepperoni.

"_Next up is Annabeth Chase's newest hit - Hot & Cold_" the radio announced.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
>Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know<br>And you always think, always speak cryptically  
>I should know that you're no good for me<em>

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You're wrong when it's right  
>You're black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We hug, we make up<p>

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<p>

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
>The same energy now's a dead battery<br>Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
>I should know that you're not gonna change<p>

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You're wrong when it's right  
>You're black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We hug, we make up<p>

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<p>

You're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love disorder<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

You're wrong when it's right  
>You're black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We hug, we make up<p>

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<p>

You're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<p>

I hadn't noticed I was singing along until the end. I opened my eyes and found all my friends staring at me.

"Uh…." Came my smart and witty reply

"That was amazing. You sounded just like her." Silena told me. I could see Bianca looking at me suspiciously.

"So what dress are you going to wear to the dance, Silena?" I asked quickly to change the subject.

"I'm going to wear a pink….." and then I zoned out. I could tell Bianca was still looking at me.

"So who are you going with to the dance?" Katie asked me. I noticed Percy's head snap in my direction.

"I don't know a few guys have asked me. A few more than once but I guess I just don't want to go with _them_" I told her – the truth but not the whole truth

"Well I heard that Brian, the super hot senior, wants to ask you." Silena gushed. Percy looked a little disappointed but I'm probably wrong.

"I'll probably just say no to him too." I sighed

I didn't really talk much for the rest of the meal. At six o'clock it was time to go. I was about to go to the parking lot when Percy asked if he can speak to me.

"Hey Tina, go right ahead, I'll be there soon." I told Thalia while throwing my keys to her.

"So- uh I was – uhm – wondering…" He rubbed his neck with his hand – a thing he does when his nervous, but why?

"Yes…?"

"Uh… will you go to the dance with me?" he said really quietly I could hardly hear it.

_YES!_ _Play it cool Annabeth, Play it cool!_

Before I could respond he said, "You don't have to I understand" and he started to turn around

I caught his wrist and he turned slowly to me.

"Of course I'll go with you, Seaweed Brain" I smiled

"Thanks WiseGirl" he smiled and then surprised me by hugging me.

"Pleasure." I tried hiding my blush from the close contact

Just then Tina honked.

"Gotta go see you tomorrow" I told him and without thinking I gave him a peck on the check and started walking to the car.

"uh…B-bye" I heard him mumble.

I walked to the car and I found Thalia listening to Florence and The Machine – Dog Days playing at full blast

"So why you look happy?" Thalia asked me, eyeing me suspiciously

"Nothing much… just got asked to the dance" I tried trying to act unfazed

"By who?"

"By whom"

"ANNABETH!"

"Sorry! Damn… Percy asked me." I couldn't help the smile creeping on my face

The next thing I know Thalia lunges herself at me and squeezes the life out of me.

"I knew he would" she says happily

"How?"

"My pure awesomeness"

"Thalia?"

"Fine Nico told me but you couldn't let me have a moment"

"No, now get off me people are starting to look at us funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday. Internet was down.<strong>

**I just got some really bad news - the exams have been moved up by a week and i don't have one day off.**

**But i'll be able to maybe update once and after the 17th November I am done with TENTH GRADE! =)**

**Yay! **

**Xx**


	6. TaDa!

**Disclaimer: This just in…. I don't own anything**

The dance is in exactly one week. Just to please Silena, all the girls are sleeping over at my house until Sunday or in Thalia's case until Monday.

"I can't wait for this afternoon." Silena gushed as we were walking to music class.

"Yeah me too" Bianca told us excitedly.

"Yay, shopping!" Thalia replied sarcastically. I groaned.

Before Silena could say anything the teacher, Mrs. Black, told us to just pick up an instrument and play something we like.

Thalia picked up one of the electric guitars and I took the other. We started playing this game we used to do on tours where we try to outdo each other.

Damn! Thalia knows I can't beat her when she plays the guitar with her tongue. I find it disgusting.

We started laughing.

I sat down on the nearest chair and started playing Angry Birds on my iPhone while Thalia started to listen to music. I looked up and found the class staring at us. I nudged Thalia and she looked up.

She looked at everyone and asked, "What?"

"Uh….." came Silena's reply

Bianca looked at us skeptically.

_~~Bell rings~~_

_Thank-Freakin'-Goodness!_

"Meet you at the car." I told them and grabbed Thalia by the arm and pulled her to the car.

"We have to be careful around them. I think Bianca is on to us." I told her

"I guess but we'll have to tell them and soon."

"Yeah, I know"

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to the guys we all climbed into my car. We sang out loud with the top down and .fun.<p>

Luckily I made sure Argus stayed in his side of the house before we came over.

I parked the car and grabbed my bag, the girls followed.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked

"What do you have?" Bianca asked

"Anything you want." I stated

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Cherry coke?"

"Yeah"

"Fanta Raspberry?" **(A/N: Drank it once in Amsterdam, was quite nice except doesn't have nearly as much sugar as our Fanta)**

"Yeah."

"No freakin' way!"

I laughed, "So what do you want?"

"Coke is fine."

"Me too, please." Silena added

"Hey Annie, do you have Cream Soda?" Thalia asked

"Always." I yelled from the kitchen

"Can I have some?"

"Since when do you ask?"

"Since I'm too lazy to get it myself." She whined

"Fine."

"Love you."

"Stop misusing that!" I yelled back

* * *

><p>We were watching TV when I got a text from my mom.<p>

'_Hi honey, can you please just take care of Malcolm for an hour or so. His friends' mom will pick him up. Xx'_

'_Okay mom. X' _I texted back

"Guys, is it okay if we wait another hour? Malcolm has to come here for awhile." I asked

"No problem." Bianca told me. There was no reply from Silena she was too busy watching '_Who wore what?_'

We continued to watch the show when I heard keys in the door. I knew it was Malcolm – he has a key to our house- so I didn't go check it out.

"In the TV room, Mal" I yelled

"Hey Annabeth, next time you and Thalia do a show together can I come backstage I haven't done that for a whi-… oh crap, I'm sorry!"

I just sat there with wide eyes staring at the coffee table in front of me.

"Wh-what did h-he jus-st s-say?" Silena stuttered

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and looked at Thalia she looked shocked

"We should tell them." Her voice was only a whisper

"Yeah." And with that I pulled my wig off and Thalia took out her contacts.

"TaDa" I whispered to them with a nervous smile.

I heard someone gasp and Bianca mutter "I knew there was something."

Then I heard a thud I looked to the two girls and see that Silena had passed out.

* * *

><p>"Woah." Silena muttered<p>

"Please don't tell anyone, please. We just wanted a normal life, Please it's just that – "I was cut off by Silena's hand over my mouth

I looked at her worriedly.

"We won't tell anyone but you'll have to tell the rest of the group and soon." She dropped her hand

"Thanks so much and I will I've been thinking about how to tell you."

"So I was wondering…." Silena trailed off

"Yes…?" I questioned

"Just wanted to know how it is to shop with someone famous because it looks so fun in the movies."

"Do you guys want to put on disguises and go shopping with us?" Thalia asked

"If you're offering." Bianca told us with a sly smile

"Thalia take them to my room, I'll go tell Argus."

* * *

><p>I walked into my room to find Bianca and Silena sitting on my bed watching Thalia with a weird expression on their faces, while Thalia stood in front of my wall pushing random spots.<p>

"Thals, what are you doing?" I asked her slowly

"I can't find the button to open the closet."

"We've been over this Thalia. There was never a button. You had a dream remember and I wouldn't install the secret wall button." I told her as I took the remote out of the little bed side table.

She just glared at me and I swear she grumbled something along the lines of '_Always have to remove anything spy-like in my life, don't you?'_

I threw her the remote and she caught it without hesitation.

She pressed all the buttons at once.

The wall started to move to the side.

Bianca started squealing and Silena looked like she was going to pass out again.

"Well what you guys waiting for? Get ready!" I told them and they didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later everyone was ready.<p>

Thalia had grey skinny jeans on with a loose dark blue shirt on that was over a tight sleeveless black top. She had 4 inch light grey faux leather bootie high heel shoes on.

Silena had pink sundress and white flats. Red wig on, she wouldn't put contacts in, she said '_Eww no!_' to be exact.

Bianca had a sundress similar to Silena's except hers was yellow. She had a blonde wig on and light blue contacts in.

I was wearing an oversized grey shirt that hung mid thigh with black leggings and a black leather jacket along with black stilettos.

We made our way to the black BMW that Argus was driving.

We made it to the mall in ten minutes flat. When we arrived we were hounded by paparazzi but Argus can scare anyone away. _Trust me_.

We just stopped for iced coffee when we heard a high pitched squeal and '_ANNABETH?_' I turned around slowly and just saw a flash of red hair.

_Rachel_.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! My mom went on a business trip so I decided to update, but i probably won't be able to update before the 17th. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy and please I need reviews!**

**Gotta Sleep Now =)**

**Xx**


	7. HELL NO!

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own anything. This chapter has been edited **

**_! __There is going to be cussing, i know a lot off you don't like it and sorry but it's only minor, but i am going to warn you now already later on in one chapter there will be swearing but only like once or twice. don't like don't read. ! - oh and here by me 'Hell' isn't really a cuss word._**

**I want to say thanks to all my reviewers: LightningThiefLover, Nobody, Magikidd, annabethrules120, Athena's Minion, perceabeth, rAnDoM-LaFfINg, The Sea Goddess, pomy1594, ****jjjjjjjjjjjjjjoooooooooooooo, AthenaGray15, LaughLoverCrystal, Lexia Daughter of Athena, trini gyal, luvsomeone13, RubySongbird, lovetoread1998, Allstar Weekend Fanatic, harryjackson11, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, kacey5091, Cheese lover1234, GeekAtWork19, hassan221997, StygianShadows13, PerCyLovEr108, pussycat3, Fina2122, dancedreamlove, LemonHead54, klydo, Niomia, BandGeek, Gluten Free Grace and Bluegirl24434.**

**My mom went to do some shopping so I quickly typed this up. Sorry if this isn't good – it was kind of rushed.**

**Oh, well. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Confusion was clear on all our faces. Mine and Thalia because before I went to Goode I sure as hell didn't know who she is. Silena and Bianca were probably thinking '<em>You guys actually KNEW her?<em>' I gave them a slight shake of my head as if to say '_HELL NO!_'

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"Of course you do. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She told us.

"Uh, okay. Good for you." Thalia murmured. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry never heard of you. So are you a fan or something? Do I need to sign something?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Uh… no its okay." She looked a little baffled.

"Well we have to go so bye." I grabbed my coffee and pulled Bianca away while Thalia dragged Silena away.

"What the f-"Thalia started but I cut her off.

"Thalia! No swearing _especially_ in public."

"Please tell me what you said back there was true! You guys didn't know her before you came to Goode, did you?" Bianca asked.

Thalia and I looked at each other and we both got a disgusted look on our face before yelling, "HELL NO!"

"Thank goodness." Bianca replied.

"Okay, now it's time for... SHOPPING!" Silena all but yelled. Bianca smiled really big while Thalia and I groaned.

It took us three hours, 13 stores and 47 dresses but we finally found dresses. _Now for accessories, I'm scared._

* * *

><p>It was the next day and I was sitting in maths waiting for the bell to ring. I looked over to Percy and found him staring at the clock on the wall with an intense expression.<p>

"Seaweed brain, what are you doing?" I asked a little worriedly

"Oh… uh I was trying to see if I stared at the clock long enough the time might go faster." He told me while rubbing his neck. _Aww, he's nervous._

I just laughed and said, "That's what Tina did in English."

He looked a little relieved and then as if he was contemplating something. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut off by the bell.

"Did you wanna say something?" I asked him as we were walking out.

"Uh… nope, nothing- nothing at all." He said, his voice sounded a little sad.

"Well let's go to lunch then."

"Yeah sure." He mumbled.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence and this wasn't our usual comfortable silence. This was awkward silence.

I decided to ignore it and go get something to eat because we had gym next and I didn't want to faint. I got a bottle of vitamin water and a granola bar.

Everyone was already at our usual table except for the Stolls – no surprise there.

"So what did they do this time?" I asked as I sat down

"They've been making everything in the principal's office a little bigger each day and they even snuck into his house to change his clothes just so that he'd think he's skrinking." Nico told me

"How'd they get caught?" Percy asked

"They accidently left the slip in his office for all the supplies… they paid with a credit card."

"Idiots" coughed Thalia. We all stared at each other for a second but then burst out into laughter.

Just then Rachel walked up to our table. _This should be good._

"So Percy when are you going to ask me to the dance?" she asked. A lot of people started listening to our conversation, 'cause apparently Silena told everyone that I'm taken and so is Percy.

"I'm already going with Anne." He told her with a smile on his face.

I was taking a sip of my vitamin water when she said, "Ugh. Whatever I have to go I'm having coffee with my best friend, Annabeth Chase." I started choking.

Percy started to help while Thalia looked like she was going to pee herself. Silena looked amused and Bianca was trying to hold in her laughter. The rest just looked at us weirdly and ignored Rachel.

Thalia composed herself enough to ask"So why don't you phone her quickly maybe she'd like to hang with us and maybe her best friend Thalia could join us?" _Oh Thalia._

"She is way too busy for nobodies like you besides why would they want to hang out with you?" she sneered

"Bitch please, of course they want to hang out with us, my friends are awesome and if she was here she would agree" I told her

"Aww..." Silena mouthed at me

Bianca, Thalia and I looked at each other started laughing. Thalia was using Nico to lean on while I used Percy. Silena obviously used Charlie while Bianca laughed so much she fell on the floor and that just made us all laugh more. Tears were streaming down our faces.

After we calmed down we looked to the rest of the group they were just staring at us.

"If only you knew." Both Thalia and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys want to come with me to the studio today?" I asked Silena and Bianca as we were walking to my car<p>

"Yeah, sure. Are we going to hear a new song?" Silena asked excitedly

"Yep." I told them as I climbed into my car.

We drove to the studio and got there in about ten minutes. When we got there Argus was already waiting for us. I took of my wig while Thalia took her contacts out.

"Afternoon Ms. Chase." the receptionist told me.

"Hey Helen." I told her with a smile

I lead them to my recording room where Lauren was waiting for me.

"Uhm… who's this?" she asked me

"Oh, this is Silena and Bianca. Don't worry they know and before you ask, long story short – Malcolm."

"Okay, so are you going to sing your new song?" she asked me

"Yeah, sure am." I told her as I was walking to the recording section. I put on the ear phones and grabbed my guitar.

_I've been awake for a while now  
>You've got me feelin' like a child now<br>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tinglies in a silly place<br>_

_It starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes I always know  
>That you make me smile<br>Please stay for a while now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go  
><em>

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
>But we are hidin' in a safer place<br>Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore<br>_

_They start in my toes  
>Make me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

What am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way?<br>I just, mmm

_It starts in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<br>_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tucked me in just like a child now<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<br>_

_It starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feelin' shows<br>'Cause you make me smile  
>Baby just take your time now<br>Holdin' me tight  
><em>

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
>Wherever, wherever, where ever you go<em>

I opened my eyes when I was done.

Thalia was smirking. Bianca was smiling and clapping and Silena was clapping while jumping up and down and squealing.

I walked out of the recording room and made my way to them and before I could say anything she yelled, "YOU LIKE PERCY!"

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE!...again! :)<strong>

**My mom should really not leave me alone at home.. I've done almost everything that I'm not supposed to.**

**Hope you guys like it and sorry it wasn't very entertaining but i thought the 'Rachel-and-Annabeth-Best-friend' thing would be kind of funny.**

**Please review.**

**McAwesome007 =)**

**Xx**


	8. I knew it! No, you didn't

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly.**

**SUPRISE AGAIN! I've come to a conclussion my mom realllllly shouldn't leave me alone at home. I've used her laptop now and been on the internet, downloaded a bunch of random stuff and oh yeah, i ate the cookies.**

**I am so mad right now. We hire another maid and she broke my 1.5TB external as well as my PC. Everything is gone. Including my school projects and this story, oh and a new story I was working on.**

**Anyway… Thanks for the reviews - Athena's Minion, jeffersonauthor, trini gyal, ScarletAndGold13, Lexia Daughter of Athena, DaughterofA106, RubySongBird, silverbite, StygiansShadow13, Magikidd, LaughLoverCrystal, The Sea Goddess, annabethrules120, fighter1357, AthenaGray15, miley, rAnDoM-LaFiNg, Crane's shadow, AnimeRoxx, Bluegirl24434.**

**This is going to be aloooooong chapter so that I can get everything in.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to The Sea Goddess for her birthday on the 20th. Because I don't know if I'd be able to update before that.**

It's the morning of the dance, Thalia and I aren't going to school today because we're needed at the studio.

I have to record 'Bubbly' again and Thalia's written a song. I haven't heard it yet but she told me it isn't her usual type of music.

When we got to the studio Thalia asked to speak to me alone. That was odd, but she's my best friend so I walked with her to a secluded lounge.

We sat down on a very soft comfy couch.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"Well you know my family situation…." She trailed off. And yeah, I did know her family situation, her parents got divorced because her mom was an alcoholic and got abusive. She went to some rehab about seven years ago.

"Yeah…" I didn't know how to reply, because I knew it was a touchy subject.

"I decided to go visit her yesterday and maybe forgive or something, you know… she wasn't there. Apparently she died a few months ago." A tear rolled down her cheek

I pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"I know we didn't have a relationship at all and what she did was wrong but still she was my mother." She murmured into my shoulder

"I know, Thals, but you still have me, Jason, your dad and my parents - they consider you as there other daughter." I told her back softly

She raised her head with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, you're right." She was trying to wipe away the tears but ended up smudging her make-up.

"Let me help you, Thals." I took her hand and took her to the bathroom where I proceeded to clean her face for her.

After replying her make-up and making sure her eyes weren't red anymore we headed to the recording booth.

"So Thalia, you'll be going first." Lauren told us. Thalia nodded and made her way to the recording area but stopped and turned to me, she gave me a big smile.

"This one's for my mom." She told me

I smiled back at her and gave her thumbs up.

She walked over to the grand piano and started to play.

_I've been living in this house here  
>Since the day that I was born<br>These walls have seen me happy  
>But most of all they've seen me torn<br>They've heard the screaming matches  
>That made a family fall apart<br>They've had a front row seat  
>To the breaking of my heart<br>_

(The rest of the bad started to fall in)

_7 times 70 times  
>I'll do what it takes to make it right<br>I thought the pain was here to stay  
>But forgiveness made a way<br>7 times 70 times  
>There's healing in the air tonight<br>I'm reaching up to pull it down  
>Gonna wrap it all around<br>_

_I remember running down the hallway  
>Playing hide-and-seek<br>I didn't know that I was searching  
>For someone to notice me<br>I felt alone and undiscovered  
>And old enough to understand<br>Just when I'm s'posed to be learning to love you  
>Let me doubt again<br>_

_7 times 70 times  
>I'll do what it takes to make it right<br>I thought the pain was here to stay  
>But forgiveness made a way<br>7 times 70 times  
>There's healing in the air tonight<br>I'm reaching up to pull it down  
>Gonna wrap it all around<br>_

_I lost count of the ways you let me down  
>But no matter how many times you weren't around<br>I'm all right now  
><em>

_God picked up my heart and helped me through  
>And shined a light on the one thing left to do<br>And that's forgive you  
>I forgive you<br>_

_7 times 70 times  
>If that's the cost I'll pay the price<br>7 times 70 times  
>I'll do what it takes to make it right<br>I thought the pain was here to stay  
>But forgiveness made a way<br>_

_7 times 70 times  
>There's healing in this house tonight<br>I'm reaching up to pull it down  
>Gonna wrap it all around<br>Yeah  
>I'm gonna wrap it all around<br>_

(Last part she played alone on the piano)

_I've been living in this house here  
>Since the day that I was born<em>

I felt a tear escape my eyes and fall down my cheek, I got up and ran into the recording area and gave Thalia a giant hug. She smiled sadly at me.

"I feel better now." She whispered to me. I just nodded and gave her one more hug before I had to start preparing to sing 'Bubbly'.

* * *

><p>We arrived at my house at around half past three. Silena and Bianca would be here in an half an hour to get ready and then the guys will be fetching us at seven.<p>

"Want some cream soda?" I asked

"Yes, please" Thalia replied

"You actually said 'please'?" I mocked surprise.

She threw a pillow at me, "I'm always polite… sort of." She mumbled the last part but I could still hear it.

I came back with two tall classes of green-y goodness. I gave her, her glass and fell down next to her on the couch.

"So I was thinking... maybe we should tell the rest tonight after the dance, sound okay?" I asked

"Yeah, you know I don't like hiding things from people."

We watched TV until I heard the doorbell ring. I was attacked by Silena, luckily Bianca pried her off of me.

"Silena, Why so happy?" I asked her, a little scared of her response.

"Because I saw you're make-up collection the other day and now we get to use it."

_Yep, I was scared._

* * *

><p>After three hours of pure torture - We. Were. Done…. FINALLY!<p>

Silena had a pink V-neck dress that came out a little at her waist and stopped about 7 inches above her knee. It showed off her long tanned legs. She had silver strapped stilettos on with a 4 inch heel. Her black hair was made wavy and cascaded to mid back in long loose ringlets.

Bianca had a strapless yellow dress on that really complimented her olive skin. The dress was about the same length as Silena's dress. She had gold 3 inch heels on. Her dark hair was straightened but had her fringe pinned back so it created a medium hair bump **(A/N: I hope you know what I'm talking about.)**

Thalia wore a V-neck sparkly midnight blue dress that stopped about ten inches from her knees. Luckily she had long legs otherwise we would have looked like sluts. She wore midnight blue stilettos that had a 4 inch heel. She had her hair straightened and a little messed up but it looked really good and she had a silver pin in her hair to hold her fringe back.

I wore an aqua blue strapless dress, *cough* Percy's favourite colour *cough*, I had a silver sash around my waist. The dress had a little silver sequins starting at the bottom and then carrying on to my uh… chest area. I combed through my wig and just adjusted it to look a little more formal. I let Silena straighten 'my' bangs. I had silver strappy 4 inch heels on.

Katie, Juniper and Clarisse were going to be arriving soon.

We heard the doorbell ring and I went downstairs to get the door, when I opened it Katie was standing there in a light green dress and silver shoes with her hair slightly curled while Clarisse had a blood red dress on with black heels. Clarisse was actually really pretty and had a very nice body but she kind of threw people off with her attitude. Juniper had a strapless dark green dress on with silver heels.

I lead them to the living room and called Silena, Bianca and 'Tina' downstairs.

"The guys should be here any minute. I heard they decided to rent a stretch limo." Katie told me and that's just what they did, because I heard the doorbell go and when I walked past the window to open the door I saw a black stretch limo in my driveway.

I opened the door to find Nico about to knock again. I smiled at them and Nico wolf-whistled which earned a glare from Percy. I just chuckled.

"Hey guys, come on in." I told them

"Um… uh… gah" was Percy's response, but Nico nudged him, a little hard "I mean you look beautiful."

I blushed and looked at his outfit. He had a black suit on with an aqua blue dress shirt, that matched my dress perfectly, and a black tie. He also had black dress shoes on.

All the guys had the same thing but there shirts differed.

"You look quite good yourself, Seaweed brain." I told him with a smile, which made him blush.

Just then the rest of the girls came out of the living room.

"CHARLIE!" Silena squealed

"Hey Guys." The rest said all had the same time. We giggled.

"Hey can we back here afterwards, Tina and I want to show you guys something." I told them. Silena gave me an ascurring smile.

We made our way to the car. It was a short ride to school but when we stepped out all eyes were on us. I, Annabeth Chase, was used to the attention but Anne Caccia was definitely not.

Some girls glared at me, some guys actually glared at Percy, _wonder what that's about_, and I heard about three wolf-whistles but I'm pretty sure they're for Thalia, Silena, Bianca, Katie, Juniper and Clarisse.

A lot people came to the dance even the two new guys. They never said much but I had at least one of them in one of my classes.

After showing our tickets we headed in. The gym really looked nice. You wouldn't be able to tell that these floors were sweated and occasionally bled on.

There were banners everywhere and balloons and glitter and the lights were off except for the lights on the dance floor.

We set our stuff over by a table and the boys excused themselves to go fetch us some punch.

"So Anne, Percy looks hot, doesn't he?" Silena asked me and then winked

I took a deep breath, "yeah he does, why?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She told me with a sly smile on her face. Thalia face palmed herself.

Just then the guys came back with our drinks.

_No, no, no. They couldn't of heard me, could they?_

Percy handed me a glass of punch with a goofy smile on his face.

_He heard… Crap_

"Let's go dance guys!" Silena yelled.

We all headed to the dance floor it was pretty big and a lot of kids were dancing.

Disco Pogo by Die Atzen Frauenarzt & Manny Marc started to play and everybody went crazy.

* * *

><p>We were all having a great time. We've been dancing for about two hours now. I stopped dancing to get a drink and Thalia followed me.<p>

We got some punch which I made sure wasn't spiked and greedily drank it down. Dancing makes you thirsty and tired.

We went back to the dance floor. When I got there I noticed Silena slipping away but I didn't think anything of it because she probably wanted some punch too.

After five minutes Silena came back and an evil smile on her face. Just then the fast music stopped and a slow song came on.

Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata started to play. Everybody started to pair off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder when I turned around I found Percy rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me with a slight blush.

"I'd love to, Seaweed brain."

He put his hands on my waist while I put mine around his neck.

"I just want to tell you that you really look beautiful tonight." He whispered in my ear, it gave me chills. I started to blush and had a small smile on my face "and that I like you. I really like you Anne." I felt really guilty about the Anne part.

"I like you too, Percy." I whispered.

Only then did I notice that we moved closer. Our lips were only a few inches away. We both started leaning closer.

He closed his eyes so I closed mine too. Just when our lips were about to touch I felt a tug on my hair and right when I was supposed to feel the pain of my hair being yanked I felt my real hair cascading down my back.

Everything happened in slow motion. Rachel had a look of surprise on her face while holding my wig and Percy looked at me with hurt written all over his face.

"Well that explains a lot, I should've –" Thalia started

"Thalia, no." I cut her off, a few more people gasped.

"I so knew who you were." Travis said

"No, you didn't." Connor told him and Katie slapped Travis's head.

All of a sudden the two new boys grabbed me and Thalia and dragged us away.

"WiseOwl and ElectricBlue are safe. I repeat, WiseOwl and ElectricBlue are safe." The guy carrying me said while having his finger pushed on his ear. _Comm unit._

They took us to an empty classroom because most people would try looking for us in the parking lot.

We have been waiting for five minutes now when we heard people running.

Next thing we know Nico, Silena and everybody's walking into the classroom. Except Percy.

"This is what we wanted to show you tonight." I whispered not making eye contact with anyone of them.

"It's okay, it's not the best way to have found out but at least we know now." Nico spoke up and he didn't take his eyes off Thalia.

He took three strides and he was right in front of her, he lifts her chin so she was looking right at him.

"Still like you, for you." Nico whispered to her, she gave a small smile and then hugged him

"Awwwh!" All the girls said softly.

I got up and made my way to the door and walked out into the deserted hallway. I was walking to the back of the school were I knew Argus was waiting.

As I rounded the corner I almost walked right into Percy. He looked at me and spun around.

"Percy! Please! I'm so sorry!" I yelled after him, he stopped.

"I can't believe I actually liked you. You lied to me." He yelled back and then spun around to face me.

I was getting angry now, "Well sorry that I wanted a normal life. That I just wanted to be liked for who I am, not for the money or the fame but for me, Annabeth Chase!"

"You're just saying that so that I'll feel sorry for you! But you're just like the rest of those famous douchebags! You're selfish!" he was raging now.

I was so shocked and hurt at what he said that I didn't even reply, he walked away but I stayed right where I was.

Thalia came around the corner about a minute after he left.

"I heard yelling, are you okay?" she asked me softly

I shook my head slightly and started to walk to where Argus was. Thalia followed.

We climbed into the black BMW and Thalia put her arm around me and wiped a tear off my cheek, I didn't even know I had been crying.

* * *

><p>I slept till noon which was really not like me. When I went downstairs I found my mom drinking coffee at the kitchen table.<p>

"Mom?" I asked slightly confused

"Oh honey, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asked me while hugging me

"Yeah I'm fine, just hope everybody will forgive me." I told her

"Well how about you go to the living room and I'll bring you something to eat." She told me with a smile.

"Thanks mom" I hugged her again and went to the living room but when I looked up Thalia, Katie, Juniper, Selina, Bianca and even Clarisse were all there in pajamas, just like me.

Selina had a make-up kit in her hands, Bianca had popcorn, Thalia had movies, Katie had a pillow and a few at her feet, Juniper had a box of tissues and Clarisse had some candy.

I ran up to them and gave them a big hug. Just then my mom walked in with a big tub of ice cream and seven spoons. She set the ice cream and spoons down at the table, winked at me and left.

_I love my mom and my friends._

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it, i wasn't completly happy with it but it will have to do.<strong>

**WOW. A total of 3,409 words. (Including the Author's Note)**

**Please review i'm trying to get above a hundred reviews, but i will still update even if I don't get it.**

**Oh yeah, I only have two tests left Afrikaans 1 and Afrikaans 2. Easy as pie or should I say, so maklik soos nog iets.**

**Love,**

**McAwesome007**

**Xx **


	9. I Am Not A Unicorn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, nor will I ever.**

**Sorry I took so long.**

**Tonight is the first time since Thursday that I'm sleeping at home. I've been to two 16th Birthdays and two girls night and I am exhausted. We didn't sleep much.**

**But I would not leave my readers like that so I typed this half asleep so it might not be up to standards, but I tried.**

**I'd like to thanks : Lexia Daughter of Athena, trini gyal, loveisintheair 3, I Like Pie, Hi it's me (whoever you are), MaximumMelody, KrazyKat, PJObsessed, The Sea Goddess, RavenclawSeeker19, NeptuneRox, LaughLoverCrystal, AthenaGray15, jeffersonauthor, Ant Carrying A Rubber Tree, fluffy426, kittyhawk009, Magikidd, Crane's shadow, Athena's Minion, Thalia-freak-99-Hecatejewel, PerCyLovEr108, PeaceLovePercyJackson, AnimeRoxx, Nobody, annabethrules120.**

**Twenty seven reviews THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After watching The Notebook and a few other sappy movies, Thalia couldn't handle it anymore so she put Paranormal Activity in.<p>

After that we watched Paranormal Activity 2 – safe to say we won't be sleeping much tonight, well besides Thalia she'll be sleeping like a brick.

Just to calm our nerves we decided to watch a comedy – Your Highness.

I fell asleep soon after that. _What? Eating lots of junk food and doing nothing makes me sleepy._

When I woke up I felt so rested and relaxed, but… then the memories off the last few days came rushing back. I kept seeing Percy's face – shocked, hurt and finally anger. It still hurts what he told me. I did apologize and I meant every single word.

I looked around. It appears that everyone went home besides Thalia. I nudged her with my foot.

She groaned and muttered, "Nico…. Hmmm"

I just stared at her for about a minute or so and then I started laughing. I haven't laughed much lately.

I laughed so hard that I woke Thalia up.

"What the hell? Why are you laughing?" She asked moodily. _Never wake Thalia up._

I composed myself enough to say, "Nico… Hmmm" in my best imitation of her voice.

Her eyes got big and then her cheeks turned a bright pink. She repeatedly slammed her head into her pillow, all this while I was still laughing.

My message tone started to go off.

I finally found my phone under a mountain of pillows.

It was from Lauren.

_Meet me studio in an hour. Xx_

I quickly replied and then told Thalia to get ready.

After putting on some paparazzi approved clothing we were ready to go. We took my BMW.

When we got there, there were a lot of paparazzi but luckily the security team got them away long enough for us to get enter.

"Hi Lauren." I told her while looking down. I felt really bad - I was too careless, I let her down.

"Hi Annabeth and Thalia."

"Hi" Thalia murmured.

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up and I took Thalia along with me." I still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Actually you have gotten yourselves quite the publicity."

"How?" Both, Thalia and I asked

"You showed that you guys are just normal teenagers." She told us

"Some people don't think so." I whispered really softly

"Sorry honey, what did you say?" Lauren asked

"I asked, if we still get to go to school?" I quickly recovered and I was going to ask that soon anyway.

I really like having the chance to be normal but this time there is no wig. Besides I don't know if I can handle seeing Percy - he still hurt me with what he said. _But you lied to him_, a little voice in my head said.

"Of course you can, but if it gets to rough you two will have a body guard or two assigned, undercover of course."

Thalia and I were grinning like crazy.

* * *

><p>I got ready for school, but not as Anne Caccia but as <em>Annabeth Chase<em>. I was really nervous but I wasn't going to show any emotion. _Happy thoughts _I kept on chanting to myself as I ate my cereal.

Thalia was going to meet me at school so I decided to take my motorcycle.

When I got to school everyone was staring.

I got off and took my helmet off. A lot of people were shocked because who would have thought that I would be back.

I held my head up high and walked to locker to get my books for first period - I could feel the stares on my back, but I ignored them the best that I could.

* * *

><p>It appears now that everyone knows who we really are they understood our laughing fit in the cafeteria the other day so basically Rachel is now a <em>nobody<em>. I almost feel bad for her. _Almost_.

I walked into English and that's when I remembered that I sat next to Percy.

I kept my head down and walked over to the table. I sat down and doodled on my notebook.

I felt someone move into the seat next to mine. I didn't look but I wanted to.

I wanted to see that mess of black hair, those sea green orbs that made my knees weak, that lopsided grin that gave me butterflies, that laughter that made me want to join in but I knew if I looked it wouldn't be there. No I wouldn't find it there.

Instead there was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes that was trying to catch my attention.

It hurt that he got some guy to switch with him - but what could I expect him to do? That he would just forget about everything and pretend it never happened. No I didn't and I didn't want it to be that way either because now there are no secrets. No lies but a broken relationship - if you could even call it that.

I sighed. I zoned out, because when I was doing home schooling I carried on with the studies that I would only do later so I've done this work before. It was quite easy.

In my sad mood I started to write a song - I would probably finish it in lunch in the music room. I don't think Percy wants to face me and besides _they_ were _his_ friends first so I can't keep him away from them, it wouldn't be fair.

The bell finally rang. I met Thalia at our lockers.

"Hey, have people been staring at you like you're a unicorn?" Thalia grumbled and just to prove her point a group of girls walked past and started whispering while looking at us not so discreetly, " I am not a unicorn so stop looking at me." Thalia yelled at them

It made me laugh - she could always cheer me up no matter what, even when she wasn't trying.

"Yeah they have Thals. Listen I'm going to go work on a song, I'm not really hungry."

"Okay, I'll see you in music class after lunch." One of the things I love about Thalia she won't question me. Not yet at least but when we get home I will be tackled.

"See you." With that I made my way to the music room.

On my way there I bumped into someone. Not just anyone but _Percy_.

He looked like he was contemplating something but then shook his head and walked off towards the cafeteria. I sighed and carried on walking.

When I got to the music room I was chanting a new mantra. _You will not get sad. _

So I have a problem with pride - Sue me!

I picked up a guitar and started trying a few things. I would figure out a few lyrics and write them down and finally the lyrics were done.

I worked on the music for the rest of the period. Just then the bell rang.

Great another class with Percy, Fan-freakin'-tastic, note the sarcasm.

I know it's only been a weekend but I miss him, not that I would ever admit it.

People started filing into the room and the teacher soon followed.

I avoided everybody's gazes.

The next thing I know I'm being nudged by Thalia.

"Sorry, what?" I asked being snapped out of my thoughts.

"I asked would you sing us a song there are only a few minutes left of class."

"Uh... yeah sure. I have a new song I'd like to try out. Thalia will you help me out?"

She nodded

"Just fall in when you want to." I told her.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<br>_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
><em>

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
><em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
><em>

_Forever united here somehow, yeah  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly,  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<br>_

_Being with you  
>Is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh yeah  
><em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
><em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

When I finished I was looking everywhere BUT Percy.

I walked to my seat but on the way there the bell rang. So exited the room.

Thalia and I walked to history.

"So what did you think about the song?" I asked Thalia

"It was really good but some parts never happened."

"Yeah, I know. I had to make some stuff up - I guess I just like living in my only little world for a while and singing gives me that."

"I know what you mean." She told me as we stepped into the class

I gave her a smile and then went to my seat.

* * *

><p>School was finally over and I was making my way over to my motorcycle when I felt a big strong hand on my shoulder.<p>

Sighing I spun around.

"Luke, listen I have told you already. No I will no- Oh hi Percy." I said the last part really softly and then ducked my head so that my bangs could fall over my eyes.

_I will not show emotion. I will not look weak._

I felt him put his finger under my chin and lift my face to look him in his eyes. _Man they look even more amazing than before._

"I want to say that I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that I realized what I said was not true and especially after I spoke to Thalia at lunch. I only said those things because I was mad. I thought you were playing me because why would someone like you want anything to do with someone like me? It just doesn't make sense." He whispered quietly but never breaking eye contact

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" I whispered back

He laughed quietly

"I still like you - I just wanted to know how you feel but I would understand if I messed this up and besides why would you want t-"

I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it but the surprisingly thing was the way I did it.

I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. He was shocked for a split second before kissing me back.

It was soft and gentle and it made my knees weak. I pulled away and slowly opened my eyes to dazed Percy in front of me.

I smiled at him and he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Answer your question, Seaweed Brain?" I asked softly

"Perfectly, Wise Girl. Just perfectly"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it and sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. I did read through it but I'm half asleep so yeah and this story isn't beta'd.<strong>

**I'll try my best to update in the beginning of next week because after that I'm going to the coast for my birthday (1st December) **_**Yay**_** - so I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try.**

**Please review**

**McAwesome007**

**Xx (:**


	10. I Can Get Use To This

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy and I have to wake up at four AM tomorrow to catch my flight.**

**I personally don't feel I did my best in this chapter but I had to give you guys something. Hope I don't disappoint you guys too much.**

**I have to thanks : RavenclawSeeker19, LaughLoverCrystal, Lexia Daughter of Athena, Thalico-Freak-99-Hecatejewel, ChildOfWisdom, omgitsablueberrymuffin, Athena's Minion, PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan, trini gyal, unknown (didn't leave a name), ILoveMyBesties, The Sea Goddess, perceabeth, AthenaGray15, kittyhaawk09, mickey224, AnimeRoxx, Etta Fawkes13 -_The people right there are awesome!__ (:_**

* * *

><p>You would think after our kiss in the parking lot two days ago we would be… I don't know – together or something at least?<p>

_Well apparently not. _

Percy hasn't been avoiding me but he constantly has this look on his face that says he's thinking _really_ hard and then he starts scribbling on a piece of paper.

So now I'm sitting here under the tree were we usually sit during free period. We've been here for five minutes and still no Percy, Thalia, Nico, Beckendorf, Grover or Juniper.

Well Juniper is sick and Thalia did tell me that she's going to the music room but when I asked her if I could join she told me no and looked kind of nervous and Thalia never gets nervous. AT ALL!

I was about to ask where's everyone but then I got distracted by Silena that was bouncing up and down.

"Silena, why are you so happy?" I ask her

"Nothing, nothing at all." Then she proceeds to bounce up and down with a wide grin spread over her face.

I'm about to question her but her phone vibrates signalling she has an incoming call.

"Hello?" she asks

The other person talks quite fast and sounds like they're panicking but I can't hear a word of what they're saying.

"Of course they won't let us do that it's their property!" Silena says whoever is on the line

Another pause

"Fine, I'm coming." She pushes the end call button and looks up and notices everyone staring at her but by the way most of the gang are staring at her it's as if they know what's going on.

Why can't I not know what's going on. I _need _to know what's going on - apparently I have this problem were I have to know what's happening and have to have information on everything that goes on around me. Not like gossip but I just don't like being kept out of the loop. According to dad, family and friends this _little _trait, I get from my mom.

Before I can say anything Silena has gathered up all her things and is speeding of towards the school building.

_Relax Annabeth, I'm sure I'm just misunderstanding. It's probably because I had that Late Night Interview last night._

I look down at the calculus homework that I didn't get done yesterday because of the interview. Easy enough – I've done this work with Robin, my tutor, before.

Just when this whole Percy, Thalia and Silena thing clears out of my mind – Connor's phone goes off.

"Hello?" he answers

Whatever the person on the other side is saying must be good because a big fat grin spreads on his face.

"So we get to break in and steal – oh sorry 'borrow' – and you have our backs?" WHAT? Who would let them do that?

A pause, "Okay, we're coming."

"Come on Trav, we have to go do what we do best. Bye everyone."

I was about to try and stop them but before I could say anything they were running to the school building. So that leaves me with Bianca, Chris, Clarisse and Katie. _They all are acting weird, besides Clarisse she doesn't have much emotion besides rage and sarcasm._

I was contemplating going after them but just as I was getting up the bell rang. _Figures_.

_Only two more periods to lunch._

* * *

><p>When I walked into the cafeteria I was expecting to see our usual lunch table crowded but instead Bianca, Clarisse, Chris and Katie were sitting and eating there lunch.<p>

I walked over and sat down. I wasn't hungry anymore – everyone avoiding me has made me depressed and the only thing to eat then is ice cream but if I do that now a photo will somehow be released to the press and a photo of me looking PO'd while being mid-bite with stuffing my face is _not_ what I need right now.

"Where is everyone?" I ask them

"Travis and Connor are uh – pranking." Katie stutters

"Nico went to the music room to find Thalia." Bianca told me but she didn't make eye contact

"Silena and Beckendorf are probably making out somewhere." Clarisse told me sounding bored

"Percy had to go do something to do with the swimming team and Grover went to go call Juniper to see how she's doing." Chris replied while looking down at his slice of pizza

"Oh okay, then – I'm going to the bathroom." I stand up and as I'm walking away Bianca's phone vibrates

"Wait Annabeth, I'll come with you. I want to grab my science book from my locker." She smiles at me and quickly catches up

"Why don't we go this way around?" She asks pointing to the left hallway

"Sure, but that's the long way around – you know past the auditorium and then the gym." I tell her probably looking quite confused

"Please? I just want to go this way. Uh, there is this guy that I want to see."

"Okay, let's go" I smile at her and she looks relieved.

On our way there she sends a quick text and I swear I saw '_Thalia_' in the recipient box. _Stop over thinking this!_ I tell myself

As we're walking past the auditorium I'm about to just walk past but I get yanked in by a thin tanned arm. _For a thin tanned arm – it's very strong_.

"What the..?" I get interrupted by a hand over my mouth

"Now Annabeth, I am going to remove my hand but if you scream or say a word I will get Thalia on you got that?" _Silena's voice_

I just nod

She removes her hand and I turn around and look at her sending, _What-is-wrong-with-you?_ Looks

She drags me to the front row, "Just sit down, will you?" it sounded more as an order than a question but I complied

"Okay what now?" I ask her

"Just wait and see." _Great now she's bouncing up and down again_.

I was about to stand up when the curtains on stage start to open. What shocked me most was who was standing there.

_Percy, Thalia, Nico and Grover._

Percy had a guitar and was standing in front of a microphone.

Thalia had a guitar as well.

Nico was on drums.

Grover had a bass guitar.

"I know I've been acting strange the last few days but I just want to let you know it was only so I could do this – I want to do this right so please just listen."

Then the music started to play. I haven't heard this song before.

"I wrote this song for you, Annabeth." Percy told me looking right at me. I think my heart just melted.

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_  
><em>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<em>  
><em>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?<em>  
><em>Like yea screwed up, check it Nico, I can handle that<em>  
><em>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<em>  
><em>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<em>  
><em>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<em>  
><em>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
><em>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<em>  
><em>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em>It beats for you, so listen close<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<em>  
><em>Make me your radio<em>  
><em>And turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Let's go!  
>If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box (remember them?)<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)<br>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mix tape your friends make<br>You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<br>I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<em>

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Yeah_

When they were done he was standing right in front of me.

"So will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked breathlessly

I couldn't get the words out and I'm sure my face will break if I smile even more so I just nodded.

He looked relieved and then pulls me into a hug.

He pulls back and kisses me.

_Man alive he is a great kisser!_

I heard applause and I slowly turned around and saw the whole student body looking at us. I blushed and buried my head into Percy's chest.

I could feel him laughing. Then I heard his deep voice next to my ear.

"WiseGirl, they're gone – Thalia chases them away." I look up slowly and sure enough they're all gone.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I tell him as I look up at him.

His green orbs have this twinkle in them and he looks down at me with a smile that's probably as big as my own.

"I'll do it all over again if I have to."

I pull him down by his shirt collar and kiss him again.

"I could get use to this" he mumbles against my lips.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you can sing <em>and<em> play the guitar." I tell Percy as we walk hand in hand to my car.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal." He blushes

"But still thank you so much – it was the sweetest thing ever." I say as we get to my car. I unlock the door

"I'll see you in a few?"

"Sure. See you later" I was about to climb in when he stopped me and turned me around. He kissed me and I responded within a split second

"I could definitely get used to this." He says as we part

I just giggle and get in my car.

* * *

><p>When I get home I quickly change from my jeans and t-shirt to a yellow sundress that compliments my tan and white flats, I let my hair down and make sure my minimum make-up still looks alright.<p>

As I'm heading downstairs the doorbell rings – Percy.

I rush down to the door but stop a few feet in front of it and at a normal pace make my way to the door.

I open the door and find Percy standing there grinning at me.

"Hey Seaweed brain." I tell him as casually as I can but inside my heart is pounding like a jackhammer

"Hey WiseGirl." He tells me with a lopsided grin.

I look at his outfit – blue polo shirt that hugs his biceps and abs perfectly and khaki shorts and some flip flops. He looks hot – well he looks hot in anything actually.

"So ready to meet my mom, she can't wait." He tells me. In truth I'm nervous but Percy will be there so I won't be alone.

I grab his hand, "Let's go."

He leads me to his blue Ferrari 458 Italia. Opens the passenger door for me, like a gentlemen and runs around to the driver's side.

He grabs my hand, gives me a reassuring smile and starts the engine.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay for you guys – sorry I've really busy and I don't know when I'll be able to update again but please review and let me know if there's any suggestions and PM me if you need to know something.<strong>

**I probably won't be able to update in the next week because I'm going away for my birthday! YAY!**

**Please review**

**Love,**

**McAwesome007**

**Xx =)**


	11. Best Date Ever

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO.**

**HEY HEY! I'm back! Sorry my parents decided to extend our stay.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and wished me happy birthday and I hope the few people who had their birthday too enjoyed just as much as I did.**

**Oh, my brother and I, are band from touching those luggage carts at the airport, our plane was delayed for an hour and a half – long story short you kept on hearing "**_**keep your eyes open for a brunette girl with a shocking pink Nike backpack and a red head male with a black and blue DC jacket." **_**on all the security guard's walkie talkies. Eh, wouldn't be the first time we were band.. hehe**

**We also decided to talk to random people and be different people each time – we were a  
><strong>_**German-, Swiss-, Dutch-, Australian-, American-, Alien Family all in one and a half hours' time period.**_

**Oh yeah back to the story!**

**Thanks to –**

**Perceabeth – Thanks for reviewing like every time, really means a lot and yeah I love the song too.**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute – Thanks for reviewing and yeah I answered your question in a PM**

**ChildOfTitans – Thanks and don't worry I am going to finish this story**

**Percy lover34 – I'm going to go for an eight pack… hmmm (: lol thanks for reviewing**

**RavenclawSeeker19 – Thanks and as you'll notice I said in chapter three that Paul will just be a family friend. Thanks for reviewing the whole time means a lot to me**

**Omgitsablueberrymuffin – happy birthday to you too and thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy it**

**Too lazy to login – (whoever you may be) don't worry I will complete the story because I enjoy not getting killed (: thank you for reviewing**

**Kittyhawk09 – thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Lexia Daughter of Athena – Thank you so much, hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing the whole time means a lot to me**

**AthenaGray15 – When I'm grounded I go on fanfiction on my iPhone but I use the Wi-Fi at home and my mom doesn't notice because she doesn't know that I know the passwords and we have uncapped internet (: anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing the whole time means a lot to me**

**LaughLoverCrystal – Thanks for reviewing and I guess you have to wait and see lol but it will be positive (: Thanks for reviewing the whole time means a lot to me**

**Goddess of Revenge –Than you for reviewing and that's a good idea but I'm going to do it a little differently BUT it will be along the lines of them back at high school or college**

**Thalico-Freak-99-Hecatejewel – Thanks you for reviewing and wishing me happy birthday oh and I'll try my best to update more often now in the holidays but it's kind of hard my PC is still broken and I keep hi-jacking my mom's laptop when she's not around. Thanks for reviewing the whole time means a lot to me**

**Athena's Minion – I was thinking of having her sing another Taylor Swift song but a lot of the songs fit some aspects but then there's a big part that just doesn't make sense but I'm working on it. Thanks for reviewing (: Thanks for reviewing the whole time means a lot to me**

**Spott- thank you so much (:**

**Killerpizza504 – awesome name by the way, thank you for reviewing**

**AnimeRoxx – Thanks you for reviewing and I hope I got them together alright. Thanks for reviewing the last few times**

**GemOfOlympus – Thank you so much means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Athena's Minion (again (: ) - I'll look into thanks for the suggestion and I can use it because the story can always change**

**The Bob - Thank you for reviewing and wishing me happy birthday. And yeah, I'm psychic - nah just kidding, or am I? (: Enjoy the story**

**OKAY! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! I HAVE REASONS PM ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN.**

**PS. READ THE AU AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>So here I was driving with Percy to go meet his mom. I thought it's a little weird to meet his mom on our first day of dating but I soon found out that his mom means the world to him.<p>

We drove to a neighbourhood that had a whole lot of expensive looking houses.

We stopped at a dark grey house with stainless steel trimming. It was a mansion!

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._ I kept chanting to myself on our way to the door and the closer we got to the door the faster I chanted.

When we were on the stairs I thought I was going to hyperventilate but I didn't show it. I kept a smile on my face.

I was going to get through this because that's who I am.

"You ready?" Percy asked to me

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered as truthfully as I can.

He took a key from his pocket and opened the door.

I followed him in.

_Wow, it looks greek architecture, the patterns on the pillars and the roof really define it._ I guess I might have a small, not so small, thing for architecture.

"Mom, I'm home and I want you to meet someone." Percy yelled

"Coming honey" I heard a female voice called back, even from here just her voice sound so warm and loving.

A lady with dark brown hair, warm chocolate eyes and with a smile that makes you just feel better came down the stairs.

"You must be Annabeth, I heard so much about you." She surprised me by hugging me

"Mom..." Percy whined while his cheeks turned a slight shade of red

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Jackson" I told her when stopped hugging

"It's nice to meet you too, dear but please call me Sally."

"Mom, I need to go get the jeep ready - where's the keys?" Percy asked

_Jeep?_

"I think they're in your dad's study" Sally told him

"Okay, be right back." He told me and ran up the stairs

I was just about to ask _'how's the weather_ _'_or something along that line because I was just standing there in awkward silence but the next thing I know I'm being hugged.

I hugged his mom back

She stepped back and her eyes looked teary

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Of course I am. You probably think this is weird." _Kind of_

"It's okay, what's wrong?"

"I just have to say thank you, I don't want to get into it but Percy will tell you when his ready. I heard what he did at school today and I'm just so happy because he hasn't touched a guitar in five years and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had the old Percy back. He was still Percy but a part went missing five years ago and you brought it back. Thank you so much" then she hugged me again.

"It's my pleasure, even though I don't know what I did or if it was me even" I told her truthfully. What could I do to make Percy, the _old Percy?_

_The better question was what happened five years ago?_

"Found it!" I heard Percy yell

"I have to go, dear. I don't want him seeing me all teary - he'll think there's something wrong. Hope you guys have a nice day" She hugged me one more time and then headed for the kitchen

"Bye Mrs Jack- uh Sally" I told her

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked me while looking around confused.

"She got a phone call." I don't _like_ lying to him but it seemed that Sally didn't want him to see her like that. _What could have possibly happened to make such a nice guy change?_

"Oh okay, let's go." He gave me his lopsided grin that made my stomach flutter, _I'm going to find out what happened but no snooping - he will tell me, eventually. Soon hopefully._

He took my hand and led me through a door that entered into the garage. There were about four cars total but place for six - I take it one space is for Percy's car, which was still in the drive way, and the other is for his dad's car.

I didn't have time to see what car was what because Percy led me to a black Jeep Wrangler and helped me in.

He ran around to the driver's side and got in.

"So… where are we going?" I asked him as he put his seatbelt on.

"Not telling you." He grinned mischievously

"Please tell me." I brought out the big guns… that's right, I did the puppy dog face - I'm not proud of what I did but I hate not knowing.

"We're go- No! Thalia warned me about _the face_! But I didn't listen - I thought '_It can't be that irresistible_'. Boy was I wrong. That's why Thalia made sure I have this." After he finished his weird little rant he took a blindfold out of his pocket.

I huffed, but let him put it on me because it's logic the faster we get going the faster I get to know.

I was pretending to be mad at him - I know it was a really low thing for me to do but it's my last resort. _I really don't like not knowing something._

I heard him sigh. _But nothing happened._

"Please don't do this - you know I can't have you mad at me." _Hehe, its working_

"So are you going to tell me?" I asked in a small voice

"Nope" he popped the 'p'. I knew he was grinning

I groaned and turned my head to where the window would be.

_He has to have some weakness._

The car stopped and I felt something lightly move my head to the driver's seat and then soft warm lips were on mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

He pulled away to my dismay.

"I want to keep this a surprise for you because I know you never had the chance to enjoy where I'm taking you with all the paparazzi. I'm just trying to make it special and I really don't want you to be mad at me - please, it breaks my heart." He whispered to me.

"I was never mad at you - I can't be mad at you. Just wanted to know but I'll shut up now." I mumbled feeling bad for the way I acted.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Don't worry, Wise Girl. Only two more minutes, I promise."

* * *

><p>Sure enough when two minutes were up the car stopped, I heard him turn the ignition off and open his door in a few seconds my door opened and he leaned over me to undo my seatbelt. He helped me out and I heard the door close and then the car being locked.<p>

"Just a few more steps." He whispered in my ear, I really had to fight the urge to shiver.

We walked with him holding my hand and telling me to watch out for a tree etc.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off now." He told me standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, "I brought you in the Jeep because my car will attract a bit too much attention."

I took the blindfold off and in front of me was an amusement park. I know what you're thinking, '_Wow, an amusement park so uh - awesome?_' But to me it is, being famous has its perks but it also has its downfall.

You can't eat an ice cream without the rest of the world knowing and the title will most likely be something along the lines of, _Look how much carbs our American Sweetheart is eating! Going-to-get-fat alert!_ Yeah, it's a cruel world.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. New York is different. They really don't care who you are. Sure you get a little bit more respect than others but you don't have paparazzi jumping out of alleys or rubbish bins, _it's happened_, you get to be you for a bit. There's still the fans but they're not so pushy.

I lead back in his arms while he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I told him

"Anything for you" he kissed my cheek and then took my hand

We went on a lot of rides, mostly rollercoasters – Percy was kind of surprised at my love for adrenaline.

Percy even won me a giant stuffed pink panda at the basketball game. I must admit he is pretty good.

"So what are you going to name your panda?" Percy asked me

"Hmm... I don't know. Has to be something that _nobody_ would really think of. That _nobody_ has over used."

"Perfect. He is now dubbed _Nobody." _He told me with a grin

* * *

><p>We were walking around the park eating an ice cream.<p>

"The parks going to close soon lets go on the ferris wheel for our last ride." Percy told me

I nodded and we went to go stand in the line

We got on and I must admit this thing was huge. I stared at all the lights getting smaller below us and it looked magical.

We came to a stop at the very top as more people climbed on and off.

Tonight had a full moon and the stars looked amazing

"It's beautiful." I whispered

Percy pulled me into his side more and murmured, "Yes, you are."

I was thankful it was dark because I was blushing like crazy.

I must have fallen asleep on our way home because I felt someone pick me up and it was Percy- I would know that smell anywhere.

I opened my eyes, we were halfway to the door, and I looked up at Percy and saw that he was grinning down at me.

"I can walk, Seaweed Brain." I muttered

"I know – just like feeling needed" he joked with me

He set me down at the front door

"Good night, _my_ girlfriend – never get tired of saying that." He grinned at me

"I never get tired of hearing that either, good night _my _boyfriend."

We both leaned in and kissed good night it was a sweet and simple kiss just the way I like it.

I walked to the door unlocked it and walked in. I was busy locking the door again when I heard someone yell, "BEST DATE EVER!"

Then _whoever _that was got in his car and drove away because one of my neighbours yelled at him.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_Best date ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter didn't have much interesting stuff in it but I need to plant the Percy's past thing in there and I guess you could call this chapter Percabeth fluff if you wanted to. <strong>

**Can anybody guess what happened five years ago? The one that does will get the next chapter before everyone else. _Whenever that may be!_**

**Please review, keeps me motivated!**

**I will give you**

** (\_/) This bunny  
>(= '.'=) And<br>(")_(") This cookie (::)**

**IF you review :]**

**McAwesome007**

**Xx :]**


	12. Get A Room! Get A Girlfriend!

**Disclaimer: You even gonna try?**

**Thank you all for the reviews… I should start giving bunnies out more often!**

**Really glad you liked it!**

**Sorry people ***_**five years**_*** ago thing doesn't have anything to do with his dad… that is all I'm going to say and I'll give you guys another chapter to guess.**

**This chapter will mainly be Thalico!**

**Thanks to**

**RavenclawSeeker19 – It's a pleasure to meet you McFuzzy the Terminator Bunny. Sorry keep guessing! [:**

**Magikidd – Thanks and it's a VERY cool bunny**

**Penguin XD – I would have done for it the bunny too lol. Sorry keep guessing**

**Trini gyal – Nope hehe, guess again.**

**Saf22 – Thanks for reviewing and the reason was I stayed at the coast longer than I expected and when I came back I had to go to sweet sixteen's, baby shower and a wedding etc., been quite busy but then I got sick from too much swimming so that gave me time to do the previous chapter and this one. Hope you enjoy.**

**LaughLoverCrystal – I try to have at least something funny in each chapter like "I am not a unicorn" etc. Thanks for reviewing**

**AthenaGray15 – Aww thanks, I try! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy it.**

**ILoveMyBesties – Thank you so much**

**Jeffersons Author – Thank you so much and I'll try to read some of your stuff.**

**Athena's Minion – Glad you liked it! :] And nope keep guessing. Well over analysing isn't wrong at all and I'm glad you use proper grammar some people actually scare me with their lack of knowledge in that area. Hope you like the chapter.**

**ChildOfWisdom – I think the cookie made you hyper! lol, thanks you soOo much means a lot and I try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Lexia Daughter of Athena – Well I'm glad you liked the bunny there's another prize at the bottom of this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Percy lover34 – Don't worry a dirty little hoe didn't break your Percy's heart, lol. Keep guessing and thanks for reviewing**

**OysomePerson – I'm trying! Hope you enjoy**

**Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree – Sorry doesn't have anything to do with Poseidon. Yeah the brother thing is nice but not when said brother is turning 22 (his six years older than me), we fight a lot and we insult each other on a daily basis. Thanks for reviewing**

**Terri M – With a reviewing telling me my story is awesome you my kind madam may have TWO bunnies! **

**Killerpizza504 – THANK YOU, someone agrees with me! lol I've almost been banned from the Airport in Amsterdam. Thanks to my brother again. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**HappyHungerGames – Nope it's not over! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy**

**Goddess of Revenge – Sorry nothing to do with that, Calypso is coming in later though but if you do like her uh… you might not like the story anymore.**

**Miimuu – Thanks for the bunny, and of course I'll keep going!**

**Sportschic5646 - Thanks for reviewing and you'll have to wait a while before you find out what happened five years ago**

**The Princess of Stars - I actually used Google translate and yeah it's not always reliable… Anyway thank you for liking and reviewing this story.**

**Thalico-Freak-99-Hecatejewel - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Kittyhawk09 - I'm sorry that's incorrect… wow kind of felt like a game show host there for a second. Keep guessing and thanks for reviewing.**

**Yashendra2797 - Thank you!**

**Pjoforever1013 - Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story and the other stuff I answered in a PM**

**Samantha2449 - Thanks you!**

**GemOfOlympus - I couldn't agree more, thanks for reviewing.**

Everyone was at Thalia's house. She decided that we should celebrate the fact that it's weekend.

I told her that, that was a dumb excuse so she hit me on my shoulder - _luckily not as hard as she hits other people_ - and told me and I quote '_You never let me have any fun, well too bad._'

Lovely best friend I have.

So here all us girls are at Thalia's house an hour before the boys are coming.

We decided to put our bikinis on so long.

Surprisingly everyone had a nice tan.

I put my favourite silvery grey bikini on with a white cover up.

Thalia had a baby blue bikini on with a black cover up.

Silena had a hot pink bikini with a baby pink cover up.

Clarisse had a blood red bikini on and no cover up because apparently it felt '_too girly_'.

Bianca had a yellow bikini on that went really well with her olive skin and a black cover up.

Katie had a lime green tankini on with a white cover up.

Juniper had a forest green tankini on with a lighter shade of green cover up.

We knew that when the boys came we wouldn't have the luxury of just tanning and be forced to swim so we decided it was best to at least get some tanning done.

* * *

><p>After laying in the sun for about fifty minutes with Thalia's iPod Skateboard Docking station blasting at full volume <strong>(AN: Actually have one of those)**

I decided to go get my sunglasses, I just couldn't take the sun's bright rays anymore.

I was on my way to the pool when the doorbell rang.

"Get the door." Thalia yelled

"Uh… please?" I yelled back

"Oh it's a pleasure." She yelled back

I huffed but went to go get the door anyway.

I opened the door and all the boys were standing there and… gaping… at me. _Oh yeah, I don't have my cover up on._

I noticed that Percy saw the guys, that didn't have to worry about girlfriends, looking at me and then he started glaring at them.

"Hey guys, come on in." I told them

"Hey!" Came an immediate reply from most of them

Percy grabbed his towel and wrapped it around me and continued glaring at the boys. I couldn't help but giggle. _Damn, I giggled._

Percy looked down at me with a goofy grin and leaned in, we were a centimetre apart when someone cleared their throat.

I sighed and pulled back looking at the guys, "Uh yes?" I probably sounded irritated.

"As much as we all are happy for you two, we would appreciate not having to really witness it." Nico told us

"Fine this way." I grumbled

I gave Percy his towel back and started walking again.

"Connor?" I asked as we were walking

"Hmm… I mean yes?" he came out of his little day dream

"Stop staring at my ass." I replied without breaking stride

I couldn't see his face but my sound of the boys' laughter it must have been hilarious.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend." Percy growled. _Yeah, he growled._

"I-I'm s-sorry, it w-won't ha-appen ag-gain." He stuttered

"It better not." He kind of scared me there for a second but him being all protective and stuff makes him even hotter… _not that I would ever admit that._

I swear I heard Connor gulp.

I gestured to the door that led to the backyard.

They all started walking through the door and on to the deck. I was about to walk through the door when someone pulled me back.

Whoever pulled back spun me around so that I was against their chest. I took a deep breath and somehow caught a bit of the person's cologne. _Percy_ - I could recognise him anywhere, he smelt like the ocean mixed with Paco Rabane.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me

I was about to answer but my lips were busy doing something else.

I don't know how long we were just standing in the doorway making out but I do know that Nico just said, "Get a room."

We pulled apart and only then did I notice that my arms were around his neck and my one hand in his hair and that his one arm was around my waist and the other behind my head.

"Get a girlfriend." Percy retorted

'You know I'm working on that." Nico told him and then started to walk away but I still heard him grumble, "She's keeps ignoring me."

_Aww, he was talking about Thalia_.

You're probably wondering how I know this. Well Thalia has had a few boyfriends in the past but she doesn't like opening up to people that easily, '_I don't do emotions_' her words not mine, but she does it so that shw won't get hurt and I understand..

I have decided that Percy and I, yes I am dragging him into this, are going to help Nico win Thalia over.

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming, tanning, eating and goofing around and I loved every moment of it.

I felt like a regular teenage girl.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" Nico asked me, you could see the hope in his eyes. Right now we are going over my plan to help Nico get Thalia, she helped Percy to get me so I'm returning the favour.<p>

"Positive." I answered

"Because I've been trying for the last three weeks."

"You tried lame pickup lines and corny jokes."

"So?" he seriously did not just ask that

"Agh, _boys._ Anyway just get those creative juices flowing."

"Okay, but are you completely sure?"

"Yes, and if she calls you an idiot you know for sure it worked." I got up and left him at the lunch table to figure it out because I had to meet Percy before school started.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since talking to Nico about getting Thalia and he told me that he's going to do it today. The only people that know are Percy and I.<p>

So now we're on our way to the music class and Nico just gave me the _signal_, which consisted of punching Percy.

We entered the class and sat down and so far Thalia hasn't noticed anything yet. _She doesn't even notice my custom made silver electric guitar on the stage._

"Okay today someone asked if they can perform something." The teacher told us, Thalia looked at me and I just shook my head, "Nico, you ready?"

Now everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth are going to help me." He walked onto the stage and we followed.

I picked up my guitar and Percy was going to play drums and Nico had a guitar as well.

Before we started I looked at Thalia's face and she was giving me a look that scream, What-the-heck-are-you-doing?, but I just shrugged and grinned at her.

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
><em>But she knows what she's doin'<em>  
><em>She pushed me in the pool<em>  
><em>At our last school reunion<em>  
><em>She laughs at my dreams<em>  
><em>But I dream about her laughter<em>  
><em>Strange as it seems<em>  
><em>She's the one I'm after<em>

_'cause she's bittersweet_  
><em>She knocks me off of my feet<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself<em>  
><em>I don't want anyone else<em>  
><em>She's a mystery<em>  
><em>She's too much for me<em>  
><em>But I keep comin' back for more<em>  
><em>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_She can't keep a secret_  
><em>For more than an hour<em>  
><em>She runs on 100 proof attitude power<em>  
><em>And the more she ignores me<em>  
><em>The more I adore her<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'd do anything for her<em>

_And when she sees it's me_  
><em>On her caller ID<em>  
><em>She won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>She'd rather be alone<em>  
><em>But I can't give up just yet<em>  
><em>Cause every word she's ever said<em>  
><em>Is still ringin' in my head<em>  
><em>Still ringin' in my head<em>

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
><em>But she knows what she's doin'<em>  
><em>Knows just what to say<em>  
><em>So my whole day is ruined<em>

_Cause she's bittersweet_  
><em>She knocks me off of my feet<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself<em>  
><em>I don't want anyone else<em>  
><em>She's a mystery<em>  
><em>She's too much for me<em>  
><em>But I keep comin' back for more<em>  
><em>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<em>  
><em>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>  
><em>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_Just the girl_  
><em>I'm lookin' for<em>  
><em>She's just the girl<em>  
><em>I'm lookin' for<em>  
><em>Just the girl<em>  
><em>I'm lookin' for<em>  
><em>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

When we were done Thalia just stared at Nico with her mouth hanging open the slightest bit.

She opened her mouth but the bell rang, everybody rushed out except for us four, Silena and Bianca.

Nico walked towards her and knelt down on one knee. He lifted her chin with his finger and right then and there I saw Nico look… _vulnerable?_

Thalia opened her mouth as if to say something but then she just shut her mouth again.

Nico sighed and looked down for a split second and started getting up but Thalia pulled him back.

"You idiot." She told him and I couldn't help but grin but it wasn't as big as Nico's.

He didn't waste any time to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think happened five years ago.<strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but we're moving in like a month and my mom has me packing so long and I have a lot of junk so it might take a while.**

**Please review - it keeps me motivated.**

**McAwesome007**

**Xx :]**

**If you review you i will send you the most giant cookie EVER!**


	13. Wise Ass Come In This Is Lightning Queen

**Disclaimer: Do I own PJO? Is Bianca alive? Did Percy keep his Achilles curse in SoN? No? Well then I do not own PJO.**

**Sorry for not updating. I was quite busy and I had an idea of what happens next but I didn't know how to bring it into the story and if it would affect the rest of the story.**

**I also want to say that I am disappointed with myself, because this chapter isn't very good. I had to bring a little of the '**_**five years ago…**_**' thing in and I tried doing Jasper now, but also don't want to any pairing chapters after each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to (people that reviewed that didn't ask questions)<strong>

RavenclawSeeker19

Yashendra2797

Terri M

(No Name)

daughterofA106

Its just me

AthenaGray15

ChildOfWisdom

Magikidd

Hermeslittlegurl

AnimeRoxx

Kittyhawk09

MaximumMelody

Saf222

Son of Hades and Aphrodite

Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel

GemOfOlympus

Killerpizza504

wisegirlLia26

Zoegurl49

Girl of the Hunt

NeptuneRox

AnimeRule

cammiekatmaxjackson

Percy. Love. Yeah right

Hotness-and-music

* * *

><p><strong>People that asked questions<strong>

**Lexia Daughter of Athena** - Yes you may have your cookie with milk! \_/ Enjoy (: Thanks for reviewing

**PenguinXD **- Just The Girl by Click 5

**Athena's Minion** - Glad you liked it and I have no idea why people like staring at other people's butts - kind of weird. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it doesn't have anything to do with a girlfriend.

**ILoveMyBesties** - It's like a dress kind of but a very thin material that just covers up the swimsuit

**LaughLoverCrystal** - Please to meet you Ducky Momo, My name is Wally Wales and I'm fine thanks and yourself?

**Mythomania** - I can't wait until you have a story out and I've noticed that you and Athena's Minion don't have accounts, how so? Anyway let me know when you have a story and thanks for reviewing

* * *

><p><strong>!Attention!<strong>

_**Sorry I took so long to update but I had writer's block and I had to get a way to tell you about the 'Five years ago'-thing but it was kind of hard so this chapter isn't really going to fit very well and NO ONE HAS GUESSED RIGHT OR EVEN CAME CLOSE! Sorry it's such a short chapter but it's better than nothing and I feel awful for making you wait longer than a month but things are really hectic here and school starts Wednesday and I have to still cover books when I get home after school and pack more stuff.**_

_**Enjoy (:**_

* * *

><p>Have you ever done something really stupid for friends? Well I have done a few and all the times it involves Thalia and this time isn't an exception.<p>

So right now I'm sitting in a tree in Central Park with binoculars, a walkie talkie, snacks and all dressed in black clothing.

See my lovable idiot best friend-slash-sister talked me, with the help of Silena, into spying on her brother, Jason, and Silena's sister, Piper, first date. Luckily it isn't so bad because Thalia and Silena are in the exact situation but in different spots.

We've been following them for about two hours. They went to the movies, where Thalia threw popcorn at people, namely her brother and then they went to eat at this little Italian restuarant, which was really cute because the waiteress kept on trying to flirt with Jason but he didn't even notice he kept his eyes on Piper the whole time.

Right now they were sitting on a bench in the park talking while holding hands. I couldn't hear what they're saying because I was too far away but Silena just moved to a bush behind the bench.

Seeing them all lovey-dovey is making me miss Percy. I haven't seen him this whole weekend only texts and calls.

I haven't figured out what happened five years ago yet but I have dropped hints like, '_If you don't have a guitar how come you can play one?_' and stupid things like that but he always distracts me somehow and I only noticed later on.

Maybe he had a girlfriend that cheated on him and he used to play for her. _Of course, that's it Annabeth! An eleven year old boy was so badly destroyed by a very serious girlfriend that he doesn't play guitar anymore._

Or he used drugs and he start illusinating the guitar was a monster and it scared the crap out of him._That is probably the dumbest idea so far that I've had - you'd think I was on drugs. First, Percy would not do drugs and second, he was ELEVEN._

Maybe he -

I was cut off by static, "_Come in, Wise Ass this is Lightning Queen._"

I sighed, "You are never choosing our codenames ever again."

"_Yeah yeah, but anyway I think we need to do something to speed this up a little."_

"**Yeah I agree and seriously why is my codename The Last Shopper.**"

"_Because you can kill someone with the amount of shopping you do so you shopping will be the last thing your victim sees before they die._"

I heard 'Hmmph' sound coming from Silena and I had to bite back a laugh.

"**Anyway, open your bag Thalia there's a portable docking station and my iPod is already hooked up.**"

"_No wonder my bag felt heavy._"

"And you didn't check?"

"_Nooo…_"

"**Go to the playlist **_**First dates**_"

"You have a specific playlist?"

"**Yes Wise Ass, what is this twenty questions?** **Thalia just put the iPod on shuffle**"

Very soon a very familiar song came on only when the artist started singing did only I notice that it was me singing, it was a popular song of mine called '_Our Song_'.

Jason and Piper looked around quite confused but Jason asked Piper to dance none the less.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<em>

I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, 'Baby is something wrong?'<br>I say, 'Nothing I was just thinking  
>How we don't have a song?' and he says<p>

'Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know'<p>

'Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again'<p>

I was walking up the front porch steps  
>After everything that day<br>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away<p>

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
>To my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said<p>

'Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know'<p>

'Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again'<p>

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
>'Cause it's late and his mama don't know'<p>

'Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<br>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah'

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
>And I wrote down our song<p>

I was quietly humming to the song.

When the song ended Jason and Piper were staring at each other when they both suddenly started to lean in. Just when their lips touched there was a high pitched scream from Thalia's tree.

"SQUIRREL!" Thalia yelled and then fell out of the tree, oh yeah Thalia punk-rock-sarcastic -don't-take-crap-from-anyone is scared of squirrels.

She never used to be until her seventh birthday when we were eating cake in her backyard at her birthday party and the next thing you know a squirrel is attacking Thalia.

_Funny stuff._

Needless to say Jason and Piper spotted Thalia and soon found us because we couldn't contain our laughter.

To say that they were embarrassed would be an understatement we looked at each other for a split second before running to Thalia's Black McLaren F1 before speeding off.

When we stopped at my house we stayed silent for a few seconds and we just looked at each other before cracking up at their faces. Their faces were bright red , big wide eyes and their mouths made small 'o''s.

We finally dragged ourselves into the house. Argus was probably sleeping on his side and my parents are in San Frisco were they spent most of their time.

While I got the Ice Cream, Thalia got the soda's and Silena got the chocolate.

We went upstairs to the 'Cinema room' as Thalia calls it.

It has rows of couches that fold out into the most comfortable beds possible and they're all facing the one wall that is an entire TV screen were we can watch movies.

We started watching '_Waiting For Forever_' when I got a text message

One New Message from: (: SeAwEeDbRaiN:)

He had taken the liberty of personalizing his name in my phone. _Isn't he cute_. Yes, I'm a happy lovey dovey idiot get over it.

I clicked open.

_Hey Wise Girl, I hope u guys had fun 2nite & I wanna knw what u did that u wouldn't tell us school, kay? Just wanna say Good Nite and I have something important to tell u 2mro. Xx (: SB_

I quickly replied with a smile on my face no doubt, that he'll tell me what happened five years ago and that he just made me all giddy inside but,_ no one and I mean NO ONE _will ever find out, got that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed it and I'm getting inspired again so please review and let me know. I've also come to the conclusion that a lot of people support Percabeth way MORE than other pairings.<strong>

**Enjoy**

**McAwesome007**

**(:**

**I have to inform you have a rare medical condition. It's called 'AWESOMENESS' only people that red and review this story catch it.**

**You know you love me… hehe**


	14. You Can Tell Me

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but Grade 11 is a lot of work already and with moving, athletics and hockey - I am beat.**

**!SORRY! - I can only update now and then because when we move into the other house we don't have Wi-Fi (no ADSL in the area) so I have to use the office's computers but I don't always have access but I'll write most of it down on an exam pad so use the time a have properly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to-<strong>

**Liza Cobbler**

**RavenclawSeeker19**

**AthenaGray15**

**Slytheringirl4life**

**Sportschic5646**

**Athena's Minion/ Minions of Myth**

**Lexia Daughter of Athena**

**Yashendra2797**

**Julianna54321**

**Pokemonchen**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel**

**Killerpizza504**

**Zoegurl49**

**ScarletAndGold13**

**MaximumMelody**

**Pjoforever1013**

**Skyfly45**

**LaughLoverCrystal**

**Forex**

**Annabethrules120**

**Kittyhawk09**

**AzianDemigod16**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE ENJOY AND I AM SO TRULY SORRY!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Right now I am freaking out because I have no clue, which doesn't happen often, what Percy is going to tell me but my mind keeps making up stories each one stranger than the last.<p>

I only have to get up at eight but I've been up since five.

I watched the sunrise. The darkness changing into a lighter shade and eventually changing into a light sky blue that will be seen for the rest of the day did not have its calming effect on me as it has had countless times before.

I know I'm taking this way out of proportion but I can't help it. It's in my nature to come up with a solution to a problem. Everything has a reason and I _need_ to know that reason.

After drinking some coffee I got up from my seat on the roof and headed inside.

I figured that a nice hot shower will at least help loosen the tension in my shoulders and let me forget about it for a while. _Curse my impeccable memory!_

I started the shower and waited for it to heat up in the process steaming my whole bathroom. My bathroom looked like a scene in a horror movie with all the mist.

_Mist? _

Mist distorts your vision and your brain helps you come up with some illusion of what's happening. People with more perception would easily have a better idea what they are seeing but then you get people that really have some weird conclusions.

I sighed. _Nice Annabeth, you were rambling again to get your mind off of the 'five-years-ago' issue and most of it didn't even make sense. Oh, great now you're talking to yourself._

Finally the shower was at the perfect temperature. Just between '_I-just-took-a-dip-in-the-river-of-styx_' and '_Let's-go-skinny-dipping-in-the-Alaska_'.

I let the hot water stream down my back muscles. _Pure bliss_.

I started to wash my hair with my lemon shampoo but I was so distracted that I got some shampoo in my eye.

I would like to say I handled it very calmly and rinsed my eye out with cold water… but then I'd be lying. I started swearing in Greek, I think a few things I said may have put a sailor to shame.

After successfully getting the soap out of my eye and washing my body with peach shower gel I hesitantly turned the shower off.

Walking into my closet I wasn't sure what to wear so after much deliberation I settled for the classic dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a pair of white Superga's.

Thalia would still be sleeping in and Silena would be leaving soon to get ready for a date with Beckendorf.

When I walked into the kitchen I found Silena and surprisingly, albeit half-dead, Thalia sitting at the kitchen table having chocolate cereal in Thalia's case, not that she's eating it because she's snoring on the table and fruit and yoghurt in Silena's case.

"Morning." I told them both

"Morning morning." Silena said in a cheery voice

"Mmhfng." Came Thalia's muffled reply

I wasn't going to eat because I would be eating breakfast at Percy's house, apparently I just had to try his mom's blue pancakes. _Blue? _I know, but he's weird that way and that's what makes him Seaweed Brain - More importantly _MY_ Seaweed Brain!

* * *

><p>For the next few minutes we, meaning Silena and I, talked about mindless things. Mostly famous people, parties etc. while Thalia started to wake up a little. <em>A little.<em>

At half past eight Silena had to go so I walked her out and said goodbye. _Only a few more minutes._

I learned that Thalia is going to Nico today so that's why she's awake. I would have thought that the date would have started later because of what I've heard about Nico is that he can give Thalia a run for her money when it comes to sleeping.

I was becoming impatient just when I started to feel the urge to start pacing the doorbell rang.

I casually walked - who am I kidding I ran but I slowed down a few meters away from the door and walked to the door at normal speed.

And there standing in all his 6.3" glory was my Seaweed Brain, grinning my favourite lopsided grin making my heart flutter.

"Morning beautiful." He told me still grinning yet there was an edge of nervousness to it.

"Morning." I said before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

I yelled goodbye to Thalia, locked the front door but not before grabbing a red hoodie - the weather is starting to cool down lately.

As soon as I slipped my keys into my pocket I felt a warm hand interlocking with mine. He led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me with an over dramatic bow. I rolled my eyes at him but I was smiling the whole time.

He jogged over to the driver's side and slid in. The car purred to life and we took off.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Percy! Slow down a little, what's the rush?" I asked him when we finally stopped at a robot, he had been going a little over the speed limit the whole time.<p>

He looked at me with a straight face and said, "Two Words. Blue. Pancakes."

I thought he was joking but his expression didn't change nor did it waver.

Before I could say anything the light changed to green and we were off.

After a few more minutes we pulled up to his house. He locked me in the car so that he could run to the passenger door and open up for me like a 'gentleman'.

"You know I can do that myself, right?" I asked only slightly annoyed.

"I know. That's why I locked you in the car to buy me some time." He replied with a smirk

Before I could say anything else I was being dragged into his house with him yelling about blue pancakes.

When we got inside he immediately headed for the kitchen where we found his mom making pancakes.

When Sally heard the chair being moved and saw a ravenous Percy sitting in the chair she simply held an amused expression on her face.

"Morning Sally." I told her

"Morning dear." She came over and gave me a hug and led me to the table.

She started stacking pancakes, on a plate, of which were quickly devoured by the human garbage disposal next to me.

I must admit I have never had such delicious pancakes before in my life.

After chatting for a while Sally left herself to go do grocery shopping.

Percy led me in to their living room. It was huge, open and light. The walls were a light beige colour while the couches were an off-white colour.

He led me to the one big couch and sat us down.

After waiting in silence for a few minutes I looked over at Percy and saw him running his hand through his hair nervously.

_Oh crap, oh crap. He's breaking up with me!_ I wasn't such a bad girlfriend, was I? I mean we've only been dating for about seven or so weeks.

"P-p-please look at me." I spoke in a small voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

His head snapped up so fast he should've caused himself whiplash.

"No, no, no. You did nothing wrong I promise. I'm just freaking out about something I want to tell you and I don't know how you'll react." The last part came out quite unsteady

"Just tell me. I'll try my best. I'll keep quiet until the end, okay?"

He nodded and took a deep breath that he exhaled.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze and gave him a reassuring smile which he returned with his own small smile.

"You know when I asked you out with that song?" He asked me

I nodded

"Well remember you asked about me playing guitar and that you didn't know I could?"

Again I nodded

"I-I-I used to have a baby brother. His name was Brandon. He had my mom's dark brown hair and blue eyes but he was born with an illness, he was mentally and physically challenged. People teased him and not a lot of kids wanted to be his friend so I was always there to protect him, cheer him up and be his big brother and best friend all-in-one and when he used to be sad I used to play the guitar for him and sing to him. One day he got really sick and the doctor gave him six months to live."

He paused for a while.

I gave his hand another squeeze which he returned. He started playing with my fingers as he continued his story.

"He shocked them. He shocked everyone. He showed us all how strong he was. The six month mark came but he was still with us. It was almost eight months after the doctor said he would only live for six months and I thought that he would make it but one night he got really sick. We took him to the hospital. I wouldn't leave him, I couldn't but he begged me to fetch my guitar and play him a song. So left. I fetched my guitar and when I came back. T-t-they were wheeling his bed out of his room w-w-with the sheet over his face. He was only eight." As the story progressed his voice became quieter.

I saw he had a lone tear go down his cheek. I looked down to our intertwined hands and I saw my own tear drip onto the back of my hand.

"I was so angry that I smashed my guitar right there and then in the hospital and then I slid down the wall crying. It changed me, but after a while I knew my brother wouldn't want me to carry on the way I had. My parents only had one child left and I was going to be the best child I could be and when you came I felt that whole inside me close just a little and I felt inspired to right again."

A few more tears streaked down his cheek.

I let go of our hands to wipe them away but as I let go he started to whisper, "I shouldn't have told you. Now you're go-" but I cut him off with a kiss a soft, sincere kiss.

I pulled him in for a hug while whispering that every things okay and that I won't leave him while he buried his head in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I'm not really good with sad stories so it was my best attempt.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and really sorry for how long this took.**

**The room that has PC's with internet connection isn't joined like our previous house. The new house you have to walk across the back lawn to get to a granny flat where we have everything (my mom's office).**

**Enjoy!**

**McAwesome007.**

**UAS positive… (Ultimate Awesomeness Syndrome) you might catch it if you review!**

**Xx**


	15. He fell Face first Into her boobs

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.. please read the whole A/N!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for having you guys wait so long but I have reasons (stupid ones) but they are reasons.<strong>

**Ps. I have had non-stop bad luck these past couple of weeks.**

**1. I was grounded (fighting with my brother)**

**2. I broke my left hand's index finger (hockey relate)**

**3. I got sick (had to stay in bed the whole time)**

**4. Broke my right hands middle finger (that's what happens when you play air hockey and it becomes competitive)**

**5. Been writing tests**

**6. Writer's block**

**7. This is the first weekend I have off and my mom only gave me an hour and a half on the PC, so yeah this is a whole lot of crap that I am about to make up.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to –<strong>

**Fluffy Bunnies Are Cute, Pokémonhen, AthenaGray15, killerpizza504, cammiekatmaxjackson, LiveLaughLoveTogether13, HappyHungerGames, Minions Of Myth(R and E), trinigyal123, kittyhawk09, WhiteWinterStar, yashendra2797, ScarletAndGold, MaximumMelody, It's just me, omgitsablueberrymuffin, Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel, LaughLoverCrystal, Tora The Storm, Pauline xoxo, annabethrules120, J'aime lire aussi, XxFlameofDeathxX, anon, Greekmyth91, Angelfabeth, SORRY I WAZ BORN 2 AWESOME XD, Samantha2449(I don't really know how to explain it but check Google for a tutorial and then if you need any help I will be more than happy to help you)**

* * *

><p><strong>Important:<strong> In the previous chapter I wrote Percy's sad life story thing, I know it wasn't good but I'm never really sad. I'm that type of person that's always calm and never stresses as well as always making jokes and stuff. I'm not really good with 'SAD'.

* * *

><p>I am going to kill the idiot!<p>

I thought he was being sweet when he I walked out my front door today and he was there leaning against his car looking so freaking hot.

Now here I am standing in the school parking lot an hour after school ended and theirs no one here but me, Percy's car and a few teachers' cars.

I am going to murder him.

I lived to far from the school to walk and I forgot my money in my car so taking a taxi was out of the question.

After waiting another twenty or so minutes I see him coming out of the front doors with his purple hoody up, looking down, and shoulders sagged with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well hello Percy." I faked politeness

"Hi Annabeth" he said as he walked past me but stopped when he realized that I was there, he backtracked and looked up at me.

"I-Im so-o-o so-rr-y…" he was stuttering apologizes left, right and center but I wasn't paying attention.

I started laughing my ass off because he had round Harry Potter glasses drawn around his eyes with black marker and a lightning bolt drawn on his forehead.

"It's not funny." He grumbled

"Y-yes it is!" I said between giggles.

He just looked at me with a blank face until I stopped laughing

"Okay, okay. What happened, where have you been?" I asked

"I had detention."

"And how'd you get detention?"

"I fell asleep in math…"

I smacked his arm

"Seaweed brain, you shouldn't fall asleep in class but they can't give you detention for that though."

"I know Wise Girl but that's not what I got detention for..."

"Care to elaborate…"

"Well, while I was sleeping the Stolls drew this on my face so I chased them..."

"So you ran in the hallway it's not that bad. Sure it's disruptive but it's not that bad."

"Well as I was chasing them I slipped on a puddle and tackled the history teacher by accident…"

"Oh…"

"Into the nurse…"

"Crap…"

"His face landed in between her boobs…"

"Percy…"

"He didn't pull away…"

"Eww..."

"I know. I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Fine, but let's get home. I'm tired."

* * *

><p>Monday before school I was texting Percy while I walked into the living room.<p>

I heard someone clear their throat and I got so startled my phone went flying into Lauren's lap.

"Uh… hi" I gave a nervous chuckle

There in my living room was Lauren, my manager, Chiron, my publicist, and my mom.

I was about to ask 'w_hat's happening?_' when my phone buzzed, signaling I have a text message. I motioned for Lauren to read it.

"It's Percy, he says… _I have a bad case of the manboobs. Can't wait to see you, maybe you could help me fix it…_ With a wink face."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

Mom looked appalled, Chiron looked confused and Lauren was trying not to laugh.

An awkward silence followed. Luckily my phone buzzed again.

Lauren read it aloud again.

"Percy, again… _I'm sorry that was supposed to say 'I have a bad case of the Mondays'. Lol see you later…_ With a little kiss."

I let out the air I was holding in. Thank goodness it wasn't something worse.

I got my phone and quickly replied that I will see him soon and it was okay.

"Not that I don't like seeing you but…" I trailed off

"Oh yes. Sorry I forgot about that with the uhm… interruptions" Chiron started

"We want you to go to a few red carpet events, get some publicity and a bit more exposure because the press will start thinking that you have quit or taking a break and then it will be harder to get back to work." Lauren explained

"Oh okay, what do I have first?" I asked

"There's a new Sony game console being released and a lot of celebrities will be there and we thought you could take Percy with you. So that people know that America's Sweetheart is taken."

"I'll ask him, I don't know if he wants to be watched the whole time and scrutinized."

"Well, let us know what he says…"

"Oh and can I get an extra ticket for Malcolm, he would kill me if I didn't at least try."

"Sure."

"Well then. I have school so goodbye and it was nice seeing you again Chiron."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know it was short and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than you guys waiting two months for it.<strong>

**Please give me some ideas**

* * *

><p><strong>And i was thinking of starting a new story that I could write when I have writer's block.<strong>

** I've come up with a few ideas. Let me know.**

**1. Harry Potter & Twilight Xover **

NM & HP4la goes back to Hogwarts where she use to be a student and now she's going to be a teacher. Cullens show up. Sirius/Bella.

**2. PJO**

Go back in time and read Percy's adventures but the characters are Gods in the future. (I have a rough first fraft if anyone wants to see it and tell me what they think)

**3. Twilight**

NM - When Edward leaves he doesn't just leave Bella but their unborn children (probably twins) and they run into each other three years later (i know it's cliché)

**4. You guys make suggestions**

* * *

><p><strong>eace. Love. Percy. Hmmm.<strong>

**McAwesome007**

**PS. I thought I got bit by a spider and my whole arm is swollen and when I went to the doctor he told me something did bite me but it wasn't a spider. Needless to say – I freaked out… just a little.**

**Xx (:**


	16. Author's Note, PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT**

**I'm going to be re-doing this story, starting in a weeks time.**

**Any suggestions are more than welcome. Anything that you feel should be added, deleted, changed let me know.**

***I will need a Beta too, so let me know if you want to beta this story and I will choos who if there is more than one.**

**PLEASE BARE WITH ME! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER!**

**McAwesome007**

**Xx**


	17. Mom Says I'm Special

**_Editted : 23/09/2012. I fixed minor spelling mistakes and a problem with the links._**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but the plot... I think.**

**Sorry, I took so long but I had writers block and I'm working on a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson story.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, Enjoy.**

**Thanks – **_All th__**e Guest**_'s, **Minion of Myth, Julianna54321, hambakhachana, Hanzi55, MaximumMelody, TooLazyToLogIn, Mysterious and more, Lightning-AND'Death, PJaOHPTHGADDICT, Forex, Writerlegendct3793, KronosSlayer21, ZoeRose24, Nerdy Athletic, riot chicks, Writerlegendct3793, Goddess of the Tides, uracow99, that guy.**

**Thanks to all those that '**_**favourited**_**' and '**_**followed**_**'**

* * *

><p>"We're going to be fine… We're going to be fine… We're going to b-"<p>

"LAUREN!" I yelled at my manager.

"Sorry, it's just that it is your first public appearance together and you know how the media is." She responded with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry. I have faith in Percy's abilities not to do something stupid." I reassured her, "I think." That didn't help.

"Okay, he's going to come over here and the stylists will fix you two up and then the limo will arrive at 8 and-" but she was interrupted again.

"… I'll climb out and help this lovely lady out and then escort her down the red carpet while smiling my most charming smile the _whole_ time, no matter how sore my cheeks are or that I might even develop a weird twitch one day, but yes. I got it. I got it at about the 56th time, no wait that was the 55th time you told me." He finished with a cheesy grin which Lauren slapped him for.

"Just go. Please help us al and just go." She told him with an exasperated sigh.

"Just let me kiss my WiseGirl first." He replied while smiling at me.

He walked across the room and before I could utter a word lifted me into his arms making my feet hang about at least a foot above the ground. He pressed his lips softly against mine and I eagerly responded while my eyes drifted shut.

I don't know if I deepened the kiss or he did, but I was thoroughly enjoy it and of what I could manage to think so was he.

But then we were so _rudely_ interrupted that we had to break apart even if I really needed to breathe I will still blame Lauren for that.

I sighed and looked at Percy who at this point had rested his forehead on my shoulder still catching his breath and his eyes shut.

"We have to get ready the stylist already set up." I whispered to him.

I watched his eyes open just a little and caught a glimpse of those sea green eyes that I adored so much.

He sighed, but stood up straight.

"Just for you." He whispered so that only I could hear and kissed my forehead before leaving the room and heading up the stairs leaving me with a small smile on my face while my eyes followed him until they could no more.

"Let's get ready then..." I told Lauren

* * *

><p>I was ready.<p>

I had my custom made dress on. **(www . jmise bmz _ cache / duk _ medium / Cocktail-Dresses - BW10710. jpg) [just remove all the spaces]**

It was a white cocktail dress that came to my knees and had a black sash around the waist. I wore a black bracelet as well as onyx teardrop earrings.

I grabbed my white clutch purse and walked down the stairs to see Percy waiting for me and he looked as hot as ever. **(www . sartorialsurvival . files . wordpress 2012 / 02 / jcrew - year - round - solid - suit - vest . jpg) **

He had Charcoal colour pants and vest with a plain white shirt underneath that was pushed up slightly and a striped charcoal tie. While his hair was just so amazing **(www . hairstylesdesign blog / hot_new_looks_for_men_2012_hairstyles. php**

He looked at me with his eyes lighting up with that twinkle that he always gets when he looks at me that makes me all fuzzy and warm.

"So beautiful…" I hear him whisper and I can't help but blush even if it is a little.

"I would tell you how amazing you look but words cannot describe how you look. It's like describing the sunset to a blind guy. Indescribable." While he took my hands and brushed his lips over my knuckles creating goose bumps on my arms.

"Mmm... Thank you, Percy. You look quite handsome, if I do say so myself." I replied "When did you get this good at compliments?" I asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"My mom made me take etiquette and dance classes etc. it kind of gets stuck you know." He replied with my favourite lopsided grin.

"My I escort you to your vehicle, my lady?" he asked in a very bad british accent while offering his arm to me quite elegantly.

"You may, good sir." I replied back in a very pompous british accent while taking his arm.

* * *

><p>I could hear all the reporters and fans yelling. The camera flashes could be seen from inside the dark tinted windows.<p>

I took a deep breath as I felt our limo slowing down. I squeezed Percy's hand softly which he returned.

He cupped my check and looked into my eyes for a few seconds before kissing my forehead.

"I'll make you proud, I promise." He told me as the limo came to a halt and I could hear everyone outside wondering whose limo just stopped.

Percy got out after one more hand squeeze and you could hear the confusion, but camera where snapping none the less and even with being in the safety of the limo I could hear, "_Who's that hottie?_" and "_Woah… HOT!" _not very elaborate but still he caught their attention.

_He can catch anyone's attention_, I thought dreamily.

When Percy turned and extended his hand into the limo towards me the noise grew louder with anticipation.

I grasped his hand gently and eloquently climbed out of the limo like I've done hundred times before but this time with an exception that changed everything so much. _Perseus Orion Jackson._

As soon as they could identify me the cameras went wild and reporters were yelling different questions and trying to get our attention.

We posed for a couple of photos like we planned and I answered most of the questions unless they asked Percy questions which Lauren allowed him to answer but only with a well-practiced answer.

I hated that everything had to be rehearsed but in this business _one _wrong ting said and everything gets twisted and misinterpreted as well as taken out of context.

I don't know if I should be jealous or beaming with pride because any females in a forty foot radius is practically drooling over Percy and is almost mainly focused on him.

_Back-off! HE. IS. MINE!_ I was mentally yelling while outside I had my '_Please-Take-All-The-Photos-You-Want-I-Have-The-Time' _which I perfected years ago.

We finally reached the doors that led into the building where only exclusive reporters and celebrities and their dates were allowed in.

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>America's Sweetheart Catches Mr. Tall, Dark &amp; Handsome<em>'** was the heading in the magazine I was reading.

"You did so well!" I nearly squealed, "Look at this… '_He was charming_… _perfect_ _gentleman… perfect for Annabeth Chase…'_"

Percy just smiled at me and hugged me. When we pulled back I pulled his head down to give him a searing kiss which left me even a little dizzy.

"What was that for..?" He asked breathlessly

"For doing so well." I replied with a bright smile.

"Well if that's the case… I don't swim with rubber wings anymore, I know how to drive a car, I made the swimming team captain last year, my mom says I'm special… uhh.."

I just laughed at him and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Xx (:**

**McAwesome007**

**[just remove all the spaces at the links]**

**PS. Please review, it helps**


	18. Perfect Girl

**Disclaimer: No, just no! (EDITTED: 11/12/12 - _really _minor spelling errors, most probably didn't notice)**

**Sorry for everyone waiting but I have a few good excuses.**

**1. The Wi-Fi that reaches my room is down, so I have to wait for my mom to stop working to use her laptop (She runs her own brand company so it's kind of hard when your mom is a workaholic) and my dad almost repels technology so I won't even try his laptop I don't think he has ever gotten a new one.**

**2. I had to do well on my year end exams because these points are used to get into a university.**

**3. My school, one of the oldest in our town, has amalgamated with another school and I'm a Matric/ Senior/ Grade 12 next year so they are focusing on us as a group. We have to be at school often.**

**4. Had to go get my new school uniform.**

**5. Went to the beach with the family.**

**6. My brother got a fish tank and him being as eager as ever couldn't wait to put '**_**FISHIES!**_**' in the tank, killed most of them so I had to console him for the loss of five guppies.**

**7. Writer's block for this particular story.**

**8. I have several different stories that I have typed the first chapters out for but I'm trying to figure out the rest of the plot and I want to type as many chapters out as possible so that I wouldn't leave the readers waiting.**

**9. It was my 17****TH**** BIRTHDAY the 1****st**** of December and my mom also got kind of sad that '**_**My baby's 17! I used to be 17!'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone that reviewed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

_**Owl Ash **_**– **The song is 'Just the Girl by Click Five'

_**theowlandthehorse**_** – **I got freaked out when I found out you have pink cream soda! I had to google that too! (:

_**blaxe27713**_** –** YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! I thought you were going to tell me about how much you hate the story. I was like '_I know it's not one of the best stories but HARSH!_' Lol.

_**Dude**_** – **The capital of South Africa is Pretoria although Pretoria is beautiful and all that I personally feel that Cape Town (the nice parts, you know), should have been our Capital

_**BrookieHyuga**_** –**We've had Cream Soda _way_ before my brother was born and he is turning 23 this March, but the stuff is sooo addictive!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I used wish for the perfect girl.

You know the girl that would looked at you like you are her beginning and her end. With that smile that makes your heart go a millions miles a minute and your hoping she won't hear your heart that's about to jump out of your chest or the face that you _really_ want to hold her hand but you're afraid she might feel your clammy hands.

She'll be that girl that your mother loves, your grandma adores and the girl that would make your dad say '_That's MY son standing next to her_' while you stand their grinning like an idiot because she looks at you like _she _got lucky.

You want her to know _just _how beautiful and amazing she truly is because she should be told daily and she'd blush a cute light strawberry colour and tell you that _you're_ _wrong_, but you're also quite scared that if you keep telling her that one day she will realize that you were right. That's she too good for you and she'll leave you for someone better. Someone who she might like more. Someone that deserves her. Someone that's not you. But you do it anyway because she deserves to know.

She would also be smart, but she wouldn't be a nutter to try and force you to do things that you don't want to. She would encourage you and spend late nights helping you understand just because she _wants_ you to do well. And you would try, you would try to make her proud and have her tell you '_I knew you could do it!_' and even if you fail she'll give you a comforting hug tell you there's next time and go do something that you love _just_ to cheer you up even she doesn't see the point of video games, but you love them.

She'd hit me on the back off the head when I'm being stupid or say something inappropriate while scolding me and I'd take it. I'll be whatever she wants me to be. But even after she scolds you she'll get this small little grin on her face, her nose will wrinkle just a little and she'll get a tiny crinkle in her brow while giving you a look that says '_You are an idiot_', but you know that no matter what: _you're her idiot._

And when you behave like a blubbering fool because you can't get you're words right because you are so nervous that she just kisses you to shut you up, because _she_ gets _you_. She just gets it. Nothing more and nothing less.

Before her you could be as charming as ever. You could make a girl blush in three seconds flat and you could talk your way out of anything. You just had to smile and they were doing their best to help you.

But one look at her - your perfect girl and gone is the charmer that could flirt his way out of a hostage situation. Instead when you try and talk to her you become as suave a hill billy in a country club. **(No offence to anyone that is/knows/was/licked/like/llama/associates with a hill billy)**.

Your tongue just doesn't want to work right. You know that brain to mouth filter? Yeah, it gets distracted by her beautiful eyes way too much to function properly.

When she walks into a room. She's all you see - like those television advertisements with the model who has her silky hair billowing behind her and that lighting that's _just_ right that makes her look like an angel. Yeah, she's going to do that every single time and you are going to love each time more and more.

When I lay my eyes on Annabeth Chase for the first time in my life - I knew. I knew that she was it. There wasn't going to be anyone else. That was it for me.

Her grey eyes made me feel like the biggest idiot on the planet. Most of the time I either blurted out something stupid or random or I couldn't even speak because I felt so queezy.

They way she calls me '_Seaweed Brain_' but I can hear the fondness in her voice. I can see that little twinkle in her stormy eyes and i can feel the warmth that develops my whole body when she looks at me like I just invented chocolate.

When we're snuggled up on the couch watching movies because its raining outside and you actual have a real legitimate reason to hold her. During 'On Golden Pond', one of her favourite movies you watch as Ethel tells Norman, "_Listen to me, mister. You're my knight in shining armor. Don't forget it._" and you feel her squeeze you a little tighter and place her head in the crook of your neck without taking her eyes of the television, not once. You think maybe, just maybe she feels the same and if she does you could travel to the moon and back on euphoria alone.

Sean Maguire said in _Good Will Hunting_ - "_I'd ask you about love, you'd probably quote me a sonnet. But you've never looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable. Known someone that could level you with her eyes, feeling like God put an angel on earth just for you. Who could rescue you from the depths of hell. And you wouldn't know what it's like to be her angel, to have that love for her, be there forever, through anything..._" and I can't help but agree.

So maybe Annabeth's not perfect. So what if she gets too excited about education. So what if she's as stubborn as they come or the fact that she's quite the decent cook but can't make scrabbled eggs to save her life.

She might not be perfect, but she's perfect for _me_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy the new view. I know nothing happened now, but I felt I owed you guys something. I know it's short but it's something.<strong>

**Please review**

**Xx**

**McAwesome**

**(:**


End file.
